La Leyenda del Guerrero Majora's
by The Withe Demon
Summary: La historia que se convertirá en una leyenda de Hyrule. Link y Zelda conocen a un chico que pide su ayuda para enfrentar un gran peligro que amenaza a Termina. Primer Fic, compasión de mi alma por favor.
1. Capítulo 1-Piloto

Hola a todos y todas las y los fans de LoZ. Espero que su día les pinte de lo mejor. Este Fic es el origen de una "gran" historia, la idea me llegó al terminar de jugar OoT y MM (de hecho, la historia es 2 años después de lo sucedido en estos juegos). Espero les guste y también espero que me den una oportunidad.

También, un gran saludo y unas GRANDES gracias a Gatt-Chan que me ayudó mucho con este Fic (por cierto, denle una ojeada a sus historias, no se arrepentirán)

Nota: La Mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Miyamoto, excepto un personaje (no daré nombre) que fue creado por mí y con una ayudita de Gatt-Chan.

Sin nada más que decir; comenzamos.

**Capítulo Piloto**

Ya no faltaban muchas horas para que amaneciera; eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, y todavía había niebla. Pero eso no parecía importarles demasiado a dos personas que conversaban en la orilla del río: uno era un tipo peculiar, vestía de morado, tenía el pelo anaranjado y estaba muy bien peinado, cargaba con una enorme mochila de viaje en su espalda que portaba máscaras extrañas y raras; el otro, era un joven alrededor de unos 12 años de edad, él vestía con una gran capa negra y llevaba puesta una capucha, por lo que ocultaba su identidad. Ambos estaban teniendo una charla bastante… única.

- … Por favor, le pido que me cuenta la historia, sé que usted se la sabe toda… incluso la parte que no conocen muchos -pidió el joven

- Mmmm… está bien, te la contaré, pero no se la digas a nadie, OK? Cuenta la leyenda que un viajero misterioso venció a esa criatura haciéndola bailar por tres días y tres noches hasta que, exhausta por la danza, cayó muerta y de ella solo quedó su armadura, la cual poseía un poder especial que los humanos querían tener a toda costa. Ese hombre talló una máscara con esa armadura, para que el alma de esa criatura destructora fuera sellada por siempre en esa máscara.

Todos saben esa versión de la historia, pero lo que muchos no saben es que no solo se talló una máscara, sino que el viajero creó también una espada larga y filosa, un escudo duro y grande, y una armadura muy resistente e imposible de penetrar. La máscara, la espada, el escudo y la armadura fueran dispersadas entre los cuatro puntos cardinales: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, respectivamente.

Yo encontré la máscara en uno de mis viajes: hace tiempo me fue robada por un pequeño granuja y él fue el responsable de que casi se destruyera la tierra de Termina por la caída de la Luna; TODOS hubiéramos muerto de no ser por ese valiente niño de ropas verdes que ayudó mucho a los habitantes, no solo liberándolos de la gran Caída, sino también resolviendo con determinación los problemas de los demás… Sólo por mencionar, ayudo a una pareja para que se pudieran casar, hizo llegar la primavera a la montaña, liberó a ese pequeño del poder maligno de la Máscara, entre muchas cosas más, pero lo más valiente y notable fue haber regresado a la Luna a su lugar y haberle quitado el poder maligno a la Máscara, o eso pienso porque, cada vez que me la pongo siento como que voy perdiendo poco a poco el control de mi cuerpo.

Yo pienso que lo que le quitó fue el poder, más no la voluntad, y como te he contado, pienso que la energía maligna que tenía se dispersó entre la espada, el escudo y la armadura haciendo aumentar el poder de dichos objetos, y la voluntad del alma de la criatura se quedó atrapada en la Máscara.

- Ya veo. -comentó el joven- Bueno, gracias por contarme la historia… Quisiera verlo de nuevo, así que le pido de favor que no se valla de este pueblo.

- ¿Y para qué?, no eres nada de mí y necesito vender mis máscaras felices para tener dinero. Además me llegó una carta donde piden mi presencia en un pueblo para hacer una máscara nueva –dijo el hombre, desdoblando una carta que sacó de quién sabe dónde- aunque parece que es muy lejos, porque no había oído de este lugar en mi vida.

- ¿Puedo ver?

- Claro.

El hombre le tendió la carta al joven junto a él. El muchacho confiadamente posó sus ojos sobre las letras, y leyó en voz alta:

- "Querido señor, quiero pedirle que venga al pueblo Ordon para que haga una máscara de mi padre. Está en su lecho de muerte y quiero que me haga la máscara para recordarlo. A cambio de la máscara le pagaré el viaje, los materiales, las herramientas y las horas de trabajo. No se preocupe en dónde va a dormir, se quedará en la casa de huéspedes. Pero dese prisa, no creo que mi padre dure mucho. Me despido con la esperanza de que venga. Atentamente: Minhaga".

- Wow! Debe de ser de una familia muy rica –comentó el chico mientras le devolvía la carta a su legítimo dueño- digo, para poder pagar todo eso se necesita mucho dinero, sin mencionar que le ofrece una casa entera en vez de una simple habitación para huéspedes.

- Ya lo sé, es por eso que no dejare pasar esta oportunidad. –Afirmó el hombre, guardando la carta- Siento no poder ayudarte.

- No importa, usted tiene sus asuntos como yo los míos, así que me despido para continuar mi viaje.

El muchacho, levantándose de la orilla del río, se encaminó hacia la densa oscuridad que aún reinaba antes de que amaneciese.

- Adiós jovencito… y suerte en tu búsqueda.

- Gracias- respondió el chico, antes de perderse de vista en la densa neblina.

El hombre no pudo evitar pensar entonces, después de semejante conversación: "Ese pequeño está en busca de un gran poder, ¿pero para qué lo necesita?, ¿para qué lo va utilizar?... Bueno, no importa, no es asunto mío". Avanzó unos pasos antes de que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda, junto con unas nuevas ideas: "Aunque no sé por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar si voy a Ordon para hacer esa máscara… ¡NAH! ¡No va a pasar nada!, además necesito el dinero y es seguro que el cliente me pagará muy bien. Es mejor que valla preparando mis cosas para el viaje… y también debo de preguntar dónde queda el pueblo ese, jejeje.

Ahora sí más convencido y de mejor humor, el misterioso hombre marchó decidido en cierta dirección, perdiéndose también en la espesa bruma de aquella noche tan extraña.

Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí significa que te tomaste el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi intento de escribir una historia, y por eso, gracias.

Si les gustó el fic, si quieres comentar algo que les agradó, algo que les molesto, algo que quieran comentar, dejen un review diciendo todo lo que quieran. **Nota: **se aceptan **críticas.**

Me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado, y si fue así, esperen el siguiente capítulo.

The White Demon


	2. Capítulo 2: El Misterioso Joven

Hola a todos, espero que su día sea de lo mejor, hoy les traigo el 2° capítulo de esta historia que se han tomado el tiempo y la molestia de leerlo, y por eso, gracias. Al parecer les ha gustado.

Un saludo y unas gracias a Gatt por seguir ayudándome, por seguir siendo mi Gurú y por haber tenido confianza en mí. Igual, unos saludos y unas grandes gracias a Hydelink, o0 IkU 2012 0o y Gatt-chan por sus reviews.

Nota: Tal vez este cap. No sea la continuación del anterior, ya que el otro fue el origen de esta gran aventura que conocerán muy pronto.

Sin nada más que decir; comencemos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: El Misterioso Joven<p>

En la noche, con la inmensa Luna alumbrando el cielo nocturno, estaba caminando un joven con capa y capucha negra que ocultaba su identidad (N.A. Dejavu); se encontraba en lo más lejos de las planicies de Hyrule en dirección hacia un solo lugar: El Castillo.

/En la Mañana/

En una habitación muy elegante por alguna parte del castillo, se encontraba la pequeña princesa Zelda despertando de sus dulces sueños. La habitación era muy grande, con una enorme ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos del Sol al máximo; junto a ésta, una gran cama de color rosa con decorativos hermosos, donde yacía la niña cómodamente; en medio del cuarto, una gran alfombra del mismo color de la cama adornaba el lujoso ambiente junto con una mesita de té, y del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal muy hermoso con un diseño clásico.

-Haaa por fin - decía mientras se estiraba- hoy es el día, se lo diré. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su ropero, pero antes de que lo pudiera siquiera abrir, alguien toco la puerta.

-Princesa, ¿ya está despierta?- decía la Sheikah mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí Impa, ya me desperté y me voy a cambiar –contestó Zelda.

-¿Hasta ahora?... bueno, apúrese, que ya es medio día.

-¿¡Medio Día?, ¡Por la Diosa Hylia, ya es muy tarde!

-Además, el joven Link lo espera en la sala de estar.

-¡¿LINK?

-Sí… ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno… Bueno, gracias Impa, ya me visto para ir.

-Está bien, pero no tarde –dijo Impa antes de salir del cuarto.

Zelda se cambió su camisón rosa por su vestido habitual, para dirigirse rápidamente a la sala de estar. Llegando encontró a Link viendo un cuadro de ella, muy embobado. Zelda no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de jugarle una pequeña broma al ver que estaba muy distraído.

-... ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó Zelda en un tono coqueto acercándose a Link.

-... Sí... ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Zelda! Yo no… -decía Link avergonzado saliendo de su trance.

-Jijijiji es un broma (N.A. "De broma en Broma, la VERDAD se asoma")

-Jeje está bien... hablando de gustar, como sé que te gustan mucho las flores, te traje esta rosa –dijo Link mientras estiraba la mano, entregándole la delicada flor.

-Oh Link! es muy bonita –decía Zelda mientras la recibía.

-Lo sé... la tomé pensando en ti.

Ante lo dicho por Link, ambos se sonrojaron bruscamente... ¿pero por qué? Sí, desde hace tiempo se gustaban, desde que se conocieron sienten algo especial el uno por el otro, ¿pero por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por miedo a lo que diga la gente? No, ella era una Princesa y él un Héroe, lo cual les convertía en una pareja "normal" entre los estándares, ¿sería porque tenían más pretendientes?... Bueno, Zelda no tenía, pero para Link había varias candidatas supuestamente según los rumores, entre las cuales las más consideradas al puesto eran Malón, la pequeña granjera que era muy amiga de Link, Ruto, la princesa de los Zoras y con la que Link se "comprometió", y Saria, la amable y dulce Kokiri que es la amiga de la infancia de Link. Pero esos rumores se desvanecían por la fuerte idea de que a Link le gustaba Zelda, y Zelda le gustaba Link. Era muy visible ese mutuo amor, y muy fuerte, así que tarde o temprano uno de los dos revelaría esos aparentemente no tan "obvios" sentimientos por el otro; y Zelda ya había pensado eso desde hace mucho tiempo, ya lo tenía bien seguro, le diría que siente algo especial por él... que ya no quería ser más sólo su amiga.

-Oye Link –dijo Zelda para romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Si dime.

-Bueno… tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, yo sé todo de ti como tú de mí, juntos hemos vivimos muchas cosas buenas y malas, he tenido muchas experiencias contigo, y por eso… yo te considero más que mi mejor amigo.

-...Ya lo sé Zelda.

-O.O ¿¡Enserio? –preguntó Zelda espantada.

-Sí... tú y yo somos como hermanos.

- ¬¬ No me refería a eso.

- Bueno, en fin, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

-...Link, quiero saber algo.

-Ya dime Zelda –dijo Link un poco desesperado, ¿Qué quería preguntarle?

-…Link… ¿quisieras… ser… mi...

-No pierden el tiempo ¿verdad? –dijo una voz misteriosa (N.A. O.o TAN CERCA!)

Link y Zelda se espantaron por aquella voz y rápidamente buscaron el origen del extraño que originó la pregunta. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a un chico que parecía de la misma edad que ellos con una capa negra y una armadura extraña, recostado muy tranquilo en un rincón de la sala.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú? –pregunto Zelda, mas no obtuvo respuesta por aquel joven.

-¿Cómo entraste al castillo?- Esta vez preguntó Link en un tono amenazador mientras desenfundaba su espada, pero el muchacho permaneció en silencio y con la misma tranquilidad en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Contesta! ¿Quién eres y cómo entraste al castillo? -le ordenó Link acercándole su espada. Al percatarse de eso, el chico dejó de estar recargado para pararse correctamente, y por fin, decidió hablar.

- Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear ni a formar un escándalo, vine a pedir su ayuda... **Jóvenes Link y Zelda.**

- O.O ¿Co... Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- Preguntó alarmada Zelda.

-... Me lo dijo un pajarito -respondió con un toque de gracia (N.A. ¡Maldito Búho!)

- No estamos para bromas estúpidas y dinos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo Link conservando el mismo tono de antes.

- Como les he dicho antes, he venido a pedir su ayuda, para detener a un mago; este loco amenaza con devastar la tierra de Termina.

- ¿¡Te... Termina? -Preguntó sorprendido Link.

- Si, amenaza con destruirla porque él cree que alguno de los habitantes tiene escondidos unos artefactos mágicos y poderosos que está buscando.

- Y para eso nos necesitas -Comentó Zelda.

- Exacto –respondió.

- ¿Y cómo podemos creerte? ¿Qué tal si eres un asesino, o un secuestrador, o cosas así por el estilo? –preguntó Link.

-Créeme Link, no soy ningún bandido, lo único que quiero es ayudar a esa gente que vive en Termina.

-Bueno, suponiendo que estás diciendo la verdad, ¿cómo podríamos creerte?

-Mmmmm… -después de pensar por un rato, chasqueo los dedos- Lo tengo! Vengan! –dijo el joven mientras salía de la sala con dirección hacia la entrada del castillo. Link y Zelda lo siguieron, en el camino no pudieron evitar platicar sobre aquel muchacho misterioso.

- ¿No te da mala espina este tipo? –preguntó Link.

- Su apariencia es extraña, pero si está diciendo la verdad y no es broma lo de ese mago, yo no dudare en ayudarlo.

- ¿Pero no crees que sería peligroso?

- No, ya he vivido muchas cosas malas, así que se cómo actuar ante ellas.

- Bueno, pero por si las moscas, yo te acompañare… Claro, si es que está diciendo la verdad.

- ¿¡No pensabas en ayudarlo? –preguntó con mucho énfasis Zelda.

- No, yo pienso que este chico está loco… o al menos es pariente del profesor del Lago.

- …Tarado.

Después de caminar por largos pasillos muy bien decorados del castillo, llegaron hasta la entrada y caminaron sobre el puente levadizo para salir al jardín central, y lo primero que vieron fue a un hermoso potro de color negro con crin y cola blancos, que tenía puesta una silla de montar, y varias mochilas llenas de quién sabe qué, pero lo que más se alcanzaba a notar era una espada muy extraña junto con un gran escudo igual de raro, que al parecer y por "casualidad" combinaban con la armadura que traía el joven. Los 3 se dirigieron enseguida al potro.

- ¿Y dónde están los guardias? –Preguntó Zelda al percatarse la ausencia de los soldados reales.

- O.O este, bueno… Luego te lo explico –dijo el joven con un tono de culpa- pero mientras, les mostrare algo. -El joven se acercó a una mochilita que estaba en la silla, la abrió y de ahí saco lo que parecía ser como un tipo de carpeta llena de papeles y pergaminos.

- Tengan –les dijo acercándoles la carpeta. Link la tomo y la abrió, ambos se sorprendieron al ver las palabras y figuras que había en cada uno de esos papeles; todos hablaban justamente de lo que les había contado el muchacho: unos parecían volantes que advertían de que si alguien tenía tales artefactos, los diera y que nadie saldría herido; otros eran algún tipo de protestas que decían que nadie tenía dichos objetos, y más y más pergaminos que hablaban de lo mismo.

- Esto no prueba nada, tú mismo pudiste haber creado esto. –dijo Link ignorando todo lo que había leído.

- Como sabía que no me creerías me tome la libertad de ir con TODOS los habitantes de Termina y les pedí que de favor me hicieran una carta dirigida a ti –dijo sacando otra carpeta y dándosela a Link- por cierto, eres muy popular entre ellos, todos te conocen. Link la tomo y empezó a leer lo que decían tales cartas, momentos y recuerdos de nostalgia invadieron la mente de Link al leer una por una cada carta. Era verdad que todos le habían escrito una carta: Anju, Kafei, el jefe de los Bombers, Cremia, Romani, la Princesa Deku, Lulú, entre MUCHOS más. Todas decían lo mismo: que cuando regresas, que te extrañamos, que te echamos de menos, etcétera, etcétera. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Link fue que también todas hablaban del peligro que corrían, de aquel mago que los amenaza.

- … Creo que, después de todo, tienes razón… estás diciendo la verdad.

- Al fin! Las Diosas te hicieron recapacitar –exclamó el joven.

- Así que, ¿lo vamos a ayudar? –le preguntó Zelda a Link.

- … Sí, lo ayudaremos. –Respondió muy seguro.

- Qué bien! –Exclamó de nuevo el chico- bueno, ¿qué tal si empezamos a prepararnos?, el viaje es largo y no hay mucho tiempo, será mejor que se vallan alistando para todo.

- Esta bien, yo iré a mi casa para tomar las cosas que necesito. – dijo Link.

- Yo igual –le siguió Zelda- tendré que empacar algunas cosas.

- Muy bien, entonces al atardecer nos veremos en la fuente del mercado, ¿Qué les parece?- Comentó el joven.

- De acuerdo –respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, hasta entonces. - se despidió el chico, quien después se subió a su potro y empezó a galopar. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Link y Zelda volvieron a hablar:

- Bueno, será mejor que valla a prepararme. –dijo Zelda.

- Igual yo… bueno, adiós. –se despidió Link.

- Ok, nos vemos más tarde, adiós –le respondió Zelda. Link ya estaba bajando la colina que hay al entrar por la reja del castillo, cuando recordó de repente que Zelda quería decirle algo.

- ¡Oh Diosas! ¡Casi lo olvido! –se dijo el muchacho; rápidamente se dio media vuelta y regreso corriendo a la entrada del castillo.

- ¡Oye Zelda! ¿Qué querías decirme? –grito Link. Zelda al escucharlo y recordar la conversación que tuvieron antes de que fueran interrumpidos, corrió la más rápido posible a su habitación evitando que Link la alcanzase.

- ¿¡Qué demonios! –se preguntó Link al ver la nube de polvo que dejo Zelda al correr tan rápido -oh bueno, creo que puede esperar. –terminando de decir esto, Link continuó su camino hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, llegando a su habitación, Zelda cerró de golpe la puerta y se recostó en ella, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por correr tan rápido.

-Ah! Hu! Ho! –solamente hacia gemidos raros para poder respirar, pero después de un momento, se recuperó. –Wow! Eso fue muy agotador, creo que hasta rompí el record que tiene ese hombre que se la pasa corriendo alrededor de la campiña –dijo entre risas. Después de que termino de reír, empezó a hablar consigo misma como una loca:

- ¿PERO POR QUÉ NO SE LO DIJISTE? YA TE HABÍAS PROPUESTO REVELÁRSELO TODO HOY!

- Ya lo sé, pero con eso del chico nuevo, y Termina, y todo eso, se me olvidó.

-Se te olvidó, SE TE OLVIDÓ. PUROS PRETEXTOS! YA HABÍAMOS QUEDADO EN QUE SE LO HIBAS A DECIR!

- Ya lo SÉ, pero no pasa nada si no se lo dije entonces, todavía puedo decírselo más tarde.

- SI PERO YA NO VA SER IGUAL!

-Oh vamos, mejor cállate que tengo que preparar mis cosas. –y así, Zelda terminó de hablar con su otro yo y empezó a alistarse.

Fin

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo.<p>

Bueno, para los que estén interesados en seguir leyendo esta historia, les aviso que los capítulos los estaré subiendo los días 24 y 12 de cada mes para que estén pendientes. Para quien le interese. (o también algunos días entre esas fechas, dependiendo del humor que tenga)

Si te sigue gustando o te ha gustado esta historia, si quieres compartir tu opinión sobre ella, si quieres dar una sugerencia, si quieres decir algo que te gustó, que te molestó, que se te hizo raro, que no supiste que quería decir, pues no te lo guardes ni te quedes con la duda; deja un review y dame a conocer tu opinión y tu punto de vista, es muy importante para mí (además de que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo)

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que te haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

The White Demon


	3. Capítulo 3: Las Enviadas de las Diosas 1

Bueno, Hola a todos, espero que su día sea lindo. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo.

Sigo agradeciendo a los que se han tomado las molestias de leer esta historia, igual sigo agradecido con Gatt que me ha seguido ayudando.

Otras gracias 11Starscream fan por su rewiev.

Sin nada más que decir; comencemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Las Enviadas de las Diosas <strong>**I**

Link ya se encontraba cruzando el puente para llegar al bosque Kokiri, cuando de repente se le vino a la mente un recuerdo:

-Oh Navi, ¿recuerdas? Fue aquí donde Saria me dio la ocarina y así comenzó nuestra aventura… lástima que ya no estés conmigo –sus ojos empezaron a brillar- …te extraño vieja amiga –una lagrima rodó por si mejilla y rápidamente la seco- pero ahora hay cosas más importantes. Después de ese momento nostálgico siguió su camino, entró al bosque y se dirigió a su casa, pero antes de que pudiera subir las escaleras, algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención.

- Link, Link! –gritaba la dulce Kokiri mientras se dirigía a Link.

- Hola Saria, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? Pensé que estarías todo el día con… Zelda –dijo esto último algo decaída.

- Si bueno, regrese temprano para alistar mis cosas para un viaje que aré.

- ¡¿Te vas?

- Solo por un tiempo.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?

- Es una larga historia, ven entra, te la contaré. –empezó a subir las escaleras y Saria lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el castillo/

- Ciérrate! Uff! – decía Zelda en el intento de cerrar forzosamente la maleta que había preparado, al parecer empaco muchas cosas.

- ¿Pasa algo princesa? –decía Impa mientras abría la puerta.

- Nada Impa, solamente que no puedo cerrar esta cosa.

- Haber déjeme ayudarla –la Sheikah se acercó a la cama donde estaba la maleta, y con un mínimo de esfuerzo la cerro de una vez.

- X.X yo matándome intentado cerrarla y tú llegas y lo haces con tanta facilidad –comentó Zelda con gracia.

- ¿Y para qué necesita esto?

- Bueno, es que… pienso salir de viaje.

- ¿Pero para qué?

- Es una laaarga historia.

- Tengo tiempo –Impa se sentó en la cama y dio palmadas en ella para que Zelda se sentara a lado.

- Bueno -se sentó- todo comenzó…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí en el Templo del Tiempo/

Nuestro misterioso joven se encontraba viendo la magnífica arquitectura del templo, pero lo que más admiraba era el altar donde una vez estuvieron las piedras sagradas. Él se acercó a la pared detrás de dicho altar, solamente mirando y pensando:

_Mmmm… así que detrás de esto se encuentra la Espada Maestra… Interesante._

Después de un tiempo estando observando y analizando el muro, decidió salirse del templo, pero justamente antes de salir algo llamó su atención, sentía que alguien más estaba con él. Se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a una anciana muy encorvada con apariencia única y extraña.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde salió? –preguntó el joven. Durante unos minutos se quedó el ambiente en total silencio, hasta que la anciana decidió hablar.

- … Yo sé lo que has vivido… y sé lo que estas pretendiendo hacer… **Joven Ther**

- O.O ¿Co… cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de que sabe lo que he vivido?

- Ahora eso no es importante, pero vengo a advertirte algo: el viaje que realizaras está lleno de peligros y trampas muy difíciles de superar. Tal vez tengas armas demasiado poderosas y tengas la compañía y ayuda de amigos, pero aun así necesitas de más ayuda.

- ¿Cómo que más ayuda?

- Ustedes 3 son un equipo dinámico y muy fuerte, pero las personas que te menciono son especiales, ya que cada una tiene cualidades únicas, además de que son las elegidas y bendecidas por las Diosas para que te ayuden en tu aventura –la anciana saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino amarrado con un listón dorado- ten, esto te dará las respuestas.

El chico lo tomó, al tenerlo entre sus manos sintió una sensación extraña que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, y volteo a mirarlo con mucha curiosidad de saber que tenía escrito.

- ¿Pero esto de qué me servirá? –volvió a mirar a la anciana… pero ya no había nadie, solamente se encontraba él solo, sin ninguna compañía- O.O ¿Acaso fue un fantasma o una alucinación?... Oh bueno, ya que –guardó el pergamino y por fin salió del templo.

* * *

><p>De regreso al bosque/

- … y por eso tengo que irme –concluyó Link después de narrar la historia y terminando de empacar sus cosas.

- Wow! Ese tipo sí que es raro.

- ¿Verdad que si?

- ¿Y tú le crees?

- Pues sí, tuvo muchas pruebas sobre eso de Termina -Tomó sus cosas- será mejor que ya regresa a la ciudad.

- Mmmm… ok, que te valla bien –Abrazó a Link muy fuerte- te extrañaré mucho.

- ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas hasta el mercado?, digo, almenos para estar más tiempo contigo.

- ¡¿Enserio?

- Sí. Aparte, podemos ir hablando en el camino.

- Ok, te acompaño –ambos salieron de la casa, y después de unos minutos, ya se encontraban en la campiña de Hyrule.

(N.A ok, siento interrumpir pero quiero aclarar algo, sé que algunos están pensando o diciendo: "se supone que un Kokiri no puede salir del bosque" Así que se los explicare: el Gran Árbol Deku no dejaba salir a los Kokiri para protegerlos del peligro que había en el reino por Ganondorf, pero después de que Link lo venciera, les dio el permiso de salir del bosque para que pudieran conocer el mundo exterior, almenos en esta historia. Así que no se extrañen, continuemos.)

* * *

><p> Otra vez, en el castillo/

-… Y por eso tengo que irme para ayudarlo- Terminó Zelda de contarle a Impa lo que había sucedido.

-Mmmm… -se quedó pensando después de haber escuchado tal historia- … ¿Y tú confías en él?

-Sí, me da buena espina-respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión si lo tiene bien seguro, usted ya es consciente de lo que haga, además de que me gusta que quiera ayudar a esas personas que están en peligro.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Zelda, Impa lo único que hizo fue asentar con la cabeza. – ¡Muchas gracias Impa!- la abrazo con mucha fuerza, y ella le devolvió el abrazo. –pero no le digas nada a mi papá, por favor.

-Intentare, después de todo se notará su ausencia tarde o temprano. Mientras, acompáñame, quiero que veas algo –Impa tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación. Zelda la siguió, duraron alrededor de 10 minutos caminando por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación obscura y extraña que Zelda nunca había visto.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Zelda.

-Esta es la habitación de los antepasados de la familia Real- Impa chasqueó los dedos y mágicamente las velas que habían ahí se prendieron. Zelda se focino al ver lo que se encontraba ahí, era una gran habitación con cuadros, armas, collares, cosas personales y muchas más cosas que pertenecían a los antepasados de su familia.

-Wow! Este lugar es increíble!- decía mirando los objetos que estaban por todas partes - ¿Por qué no sabía de esta habitación?

-Porque la estaba guardando para un momento especial- respondió su padre entrando por la puerta.

-¡Papá!- Zelda corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente y con mucho cariño, él le respondió el abrazo. Después de esos minutos de afecto, él se separó de Zelda y la vio a los ojos.

-Escucha Zelda: -tomo un tono serio- ya sé que piensas irte para acompañar ese joven para ayudarlo. –Zelda se sorprendió demasiado por lo que su padre dijo, al parecer él ya lo sabía –no te sorprendas, cuando pase por tu habitación escuche todo… Sabes, me da mucha alegría que quieras ayudar a defender a esas personas, eres igual a tu madre: igual de humilde y hermosa- sus ojos empezaron a brillar-… tú me la recuerdas constantemente, eres la viva imagen de ella.

-Oh! Gracias papá- respondió Zelda con una gran sonrisa.

- Quiero que veas algo- él se acercó a un baúl enorme, lo abrió y le dio una seña a Zelda para que se acercará. Ella obedeció, se acercó y se asombró con lo que estaba adentro de dicho baúl: era un traje de batalla rosa, junto con un escudo circular pequeño y una espada de tamaño mediano con el mango de color dorado. Zelda los sacó del baúl y los admiro viendo los detalles que tenía cada parte del conjunto.

-Oh papá! Esto es increíble!

-Lo sé, era de tu madre cuando era pequeña.

-¡¿Enserio?

-Sí, y te lo obsequio para que estés protegida durante tu viaje.

-Oh gracias papi!- Zelda volvió a abrazarlo, pero esta vez con mucho más cariño que al principio- será mejor que me valla a ponérmelo para irme preparada- dejo de abrazarlo y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto para cambiarse.

-Jeje, es muy tierna.-Comentó Impa una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Si lo sé… la voy a extrañar.

-Igual yo- terminando de hablar, Impa se disponía a salirse de la habitación para seguir con sus labores, pero el rey la llamo antes de que se fuera:

-Impa.

- ¿Si su majestad?

- Manda a preparar un caballo para Zelda, es mejor que valla más que lista.

- Con gusto.

-Eso sí, que sea el mejor de los que tenemos en los establos.

-Está bien su alteza, iré a prepararlo. Con su permiso.- Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Después de que Impa se retirará, el rey se quedó un tiempo en aquella habitación recordando los momentos que habían pasado él y su esposa, viendo todas las cosas que eran especiales para él puesto que le habían pertenecido a ella. Después de unos minutos viendo y recordando cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos, se acercó a un cuadro demasiado especial, era él junto con su esposa y a una bebé envuelto en sabanas: ella estaba sentada en una silla con el bebé entre brazos, y él parado atrás de ella con las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa. Se quedó mirándolo, y en un minuto sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y se decía en voz baja:

-Cuanto te extraño, desearía que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme a ser un mejor padre y saber cómo educar a mi hija- secó sus lágrimas y se formó una gran sonrisa en su cara- pero al ver cómo ha sido en estos últimos años, sé que heredo tú astucia, tú humildad, tú rostro, tú inteligencia… pero sobre todo, TÚ hermosura. Por favor, desde donde quiera que estés, cuídala y mantenla segura durante su ausencia aquí en el castillo… y que las Diosas la ayuden para que no esté en peligro. (N.A CONCEDIDO!)

* * *

><p>Otro cambio, ahora en el mercado/

-Mmmm, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí -dijo el joven a lado de su fiel potro- tienen que ser puntuales. El animal, como si hubiera entendido lo que había dicho su amo, relincho en acción de respuesta. -Lo sé lo sé, pero el punto es que no hay que retrasarse -relincho de nuevo- sí sí, es el héroe del tiempo y todo eso, pero no evade su tardanza –otro relincho- SÍ SÍ LO SÉ, pero quedamos de acuerdo que al atardecer.

Y así siguieron "charlando" sin darse cuenta de que Link ya estaba en la entrada del mercado junto con Saria, viendo como él hablaba con su caballo.

-… Sí que es raro –comentó Saria con los ojos más que abiertos.

-No es raro… Está loco- afirmo Link igual de sorprendido.

Después de unos minutos de estar observando de lejos la conversación tan extraña del chico, decidieron acercarse a él para que se percatara de que ya habían llegado.

- Hola –saludó Link una vez que llegaron hasta su compañero.

- Y por eso JAMAS debes de golpear a un Cucco a menos que quieras que te hagan la circuncisión –concluyó de hablar con su potro- Oh! Hola Link –saludó de una vez al ver que ya había llegado.

- O.O Sí que es raro- comentó Saria en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijo ella?

- No nada. Ah! Por cierto, te presento a Saria.

- Un placer conocerte.

- El placer es mío señorita –se incó, tomo su mano y la beso en acto de saludo. Link y Saria se sorprendieron con la caballerosidad que él mostro, y ella siguió su acto.

- Que amabilidad, ¿Se podría saber el nombre de tan noble caballero?- preguntó Saria en un tono dulce.

- Mi nombre es Ther señorita. A sus servicios- terminando, se puso de pie.

-¿Ther? ¿Ese es tu nombre? -preguntó Link.

-Sí, ¿Por?

-No por nada, solamente que es tan común. ¿No eres de por aquí o sí?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿De dónde eres?

-Pues soy de –un grito a lo lejos interrumpió a Ther.

-AYUDAA! –gritaba Zelda intentando que alguien detuviera al caballo que había preparado su padre para ella –DETENGAN A ESE CABALLO PORFAVOR! El animal estaba fuera de control y, en un instante, se dirigió a toda velocidad al grupo de jóvenes que estaban platicando, Link y Ther se percataron de esto y rápidamente de apartaron del peligro, pero Saria se quedó ahí parada en shock por el miedo. Ya estaba a punto de recibir el golpe cuando Ther con un movimiento veloz la tomo en sus brazos y evadió al caballo.

-¿Estas Bien?

- Sí, gracias.

- Ten más cuidado, pudiste morir… pero me alegra que estés bien -ambos se intercambiaron una sonrisa, pero el momento de paz no duro mucho ya que el caballo retomo su envestida, esta vez a una persona muy distraída que pasaba por el mercado, esta no se había dado cuenta de que el animal la iba a golpear, por lo que siguió caminando tranquilamente. Ther dejo a Saria en el suelo y, con otro rápido reflejo aparto a esa persona del camino del caballo haciendo que el animal diera de lleno contra unas cajas de leche.

-¿Esta bien seño…? –No pudo terminar la frase al ver quien era la persona que había salvado.

-Oh gracias joven Ther –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Usted otra vez? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No seas mal educado muchachito, solamente paseaba por el mercado. Por cierto, veo que ya juntaste a una de esas jovencitas.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sí, esa chica -la anciana volteo a mirar a Saria y la señalo.

-¿Se refiere a Saria?

-¡Pues Claro!... ¿Qué no has abierto el pergamino que te di? –al escuchar esas palabras recordó lo que ella le había dado en su primer encuentro unas horas atrás, y saco de su bolsillo el dicho pergamino.

-Oh cierto, pero ¿para qué es esto? –se dirigió de nuevo a la anciana, pero ella ya se había ido- ¿¡Otra vez? Link, Zelda y Saria se acercaron a donde estaba Ther para saber qué había pasado:

-¿Quién era esa anciana? –preguntó Link

- No lo sé.

- ¿Pero qué te dijo? –esta vez preguntó Zelda.

- Miren vean –el abrió el pergamino, los tres se pusieron atrás de él para verlo. Todos, excepto Ther se quedaron perplejos por lo que tenía la hoja: era una imagen con 3 chicas y arriba de ellas el símbolo de cada una de las Diosas, la primera era una Zora con el símbolo de la Diosa Nayru, otra era una Kokiri con el Simbolo de Farore y la última era una Hyliana con el de Din, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que esas chicas que tenía la imagen eran muy, MUY parecidas a unas personas que conocían.

- Mmmmm… ¿Quiénes serán? –preguntó Ther volteando a ver a los demás.

-Link –Zelda le hablo al oído- ¿Ya viste a quiénes se parecen?

- ¡POR HYLIA! –Grito Ther- Esta se parece a Saria- señalo en el pergamino a la Kokiri- ¿pero las demás quién son?

- CIERTO! SE PARECE A MI –grito igual de sorprendida Saria -Oigan – les hablo a Link y Zelda- ¿No creen que las demás se parecen a Ruto y Malón? –ella Tenía razón: en el pergamino estaban pintadas las 3 chicas que, en efecto, eran como un retrato de Malón, Ruto y Saria.

-¿Pero esto qué quiere decir? –Preguntó Ther.

- ¿No tendrá algo escrito? –Preguntó Zelda- Tal vez tenga algo atrás. Ther volteo el pergamino y, tal como dijo Zelda, tenía un texto en escritura Hyliana.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que quiere decir esto? -Preguntó Ther ya que no conocía ese idioma.

- Yo sí, -Contestó Zelda- permítemelo –Él le dio el pergamino y empezó a leer:

_-"El peligro que aguarda a los jóvenes viajeros es muy poderoso, y por nuestra responsabilidad de protegerlos en su viaje, elegimos y enviamos nuestras bendiciones a estas 3 jovencitas para ayudar a esos aventureros en su misión de salvar a esas pobres personas." _

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y muy atentos a lo que Zelda estaba leyendo, al parecer eso era una señal. Zelda continuó leyendo:

-"_Yo, la Diosa Din, la Diosa del Poder, le doy mis bendiciones a la Hyliana Malón Lon Lon para ayudar a los jóvenes aventureros. Yo, la Diosa Farore, la Diosa del Valor, le doy mis bendiciones a la Kokiri Saria para ayudar a los jóvenes aventureros. Yo, la Diosa Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduria, le doy mis bendiciones a la Zora Ruto para ayudar a los jóvenes aventureros." _-Zelda cerró el papel y miro a los demás, todos estaban en un trance, no podían creer lo que habían oído.

-Mmmmm… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quiénes son esas 2 chicas? –preguntó Ther.

-¿Conocerlas? ¡Si son amigas nuestras! –respondió Link.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamo Ther- almenos tenemos un punto a nuestro favor, así será más fácil convencerlas de que vengan con nosotros.

-¿Cómo? ¿Piensas llevarlas en nuestro viaje? –preguntó Zelda.

- Pues claro.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Tú misma lo leíste, ellas nos pueden ayudar a vencer a ese mago.

- Pero ¿Cómo puedes confiar en este pergamino? ¿Qué tal si es una trampa o una broma?

- Sabes, te contestare con otra pregunta: ¿Qué podríamos perder? No pasará nada si las llevamos con nosotros.

- No me convence.

- Como sea, cada vez es más tarde. ¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos mañana? Ya es de noche y no creo que quieran ir a estas horas con aquellas chicas.

- Cierto, es mejor ir a descansar. –dijo Link.

- Está bien –dijo Zelda.

- Bueno Link, será mejor que nos vallamos –Comentó Saria.

- Oye Saria, ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas a dormir conmigo? Como una pijamada.

- Mmmmmm… ¿Por qué no? –Saria y Zelda se fueron juntas hacia el castillo, dejando solos a Ther y Link.

- Que desconsideradas –comentó Ther.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por no invitarnos a dormir?

- No, porque dejaron al pobre caballo adolorido aquí tirado.

-Oh cierto! Será mejor que avisemos a los guardias. –Link y Ther fueron con los guardias que se encontraban en los callejones de la ciudad y les dijeron que el caballo se encontraba mal, rápidamente acudieron a donde estaba el caballo. Después de revisarlo lo pusieron en un tipo de camilla y lo fueron arrastrando hasta el castillo.

- Así estará mejor –dijo Link- bueno será mejor que me valla. Oye ¿Tienes en donde dormir? –le preguntó a Ther.

- La verdad no –respondió.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Digo, para que no duermas a la interperie.

- Suena bien, Muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué, sirve que me cuentas más de ti –y así, los dos junto con el potro se fueron rumbo al bosque.

Fin

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo, algo largo y llenos de cambios de escena, pero bueno.<p>

Los sigo invitando a que dejen su opinión sobre esta historia, me interesa saber lo que piensan de este fic, no importa si es algo malo, sirve que intento corregir el error que tengo.

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que te haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

The White Demon


	4. Capítulo 4: El Origen

Bueno, aquí les traigo el cuarto cap. De esta historia, algo retrasado, con algunos percances de la escuela y la familia. Aparte ya lo tenía, pero con las cosas que uno tiene que hacer, pues se me complico subirlo, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas son pretextos no importantes.

Gracias a: Shaxp y Princess Aaramath por el review, me alegra que les guste mi intento de historia -.-, obviamente también agradezco a los que se dan el tiempo de pasar por aquí a leer esta historia. Sigo agradeciendo a Gatt-Chan por seguir dándome algunos concejos para mejorar.

Y si, esta no es la continuación de "Las Enviadas de las Diosas", es un capítulo En medio de estas dos, la continuación será el siguiente capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir; comencemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Origen<strong>_

* * *

><p>En el castillo/

Zelda y Saria ya estaban entrando al castillo por el puente, ambas charlaban sobre las cosas y juegos que harían hasta tarde, cuando Impa las vio entrar.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué no ya se había ido?

- Si Impa, solamente que hubo unos pequeños percances y nos tendremos que ir hasta mañana.

- ¿Y ella se quedará a dormir?- Señalo a Saria (N.A. que mal educada, y eso que es Impa)

- Sí, tendremos una pequeña pijamada… ¿tiene algo de malo?

- No, para nada, solo curiosidad. Por cierto, si tienen hambre pueden ir al comedor, la cena ya está lista.

- Ok Impa, gracias –Zelda y Saria se dirigieron al comedor e Impa continuo con sus labores.

* * *

><p>En el bosque/

Link y Ther ya estaban al pie de las escaleras de la casa en el bosque Kokiri.

-Aquí puedes dejar a tu caballo –Link señalo una raíz salida del suelo para que pudiera amarrar al potro.

- Esta bien… y es Ezek.

-¿He?

- Ezek.

-¿Quién?

- Mi caballo, se llama Ezek.

- Ha, ok –Link subio mientras Ther le quitaba la silla de montar al animal y lo amarraba a la raíz.

-Bueno, descansa amigo –Él se despidió de su caballo acariciándole la crin y subió las escaleras, por su parte, Link acomodaba algunas cosas para hacer espacio para Ther.

- Entra, ponte cómodo.

- Gracias se quitó la capa y dejo ver por completo la armadura que portaba, Link se le quedó mirando muy atento durante unos minutos, hasta que Ther llamó su atención:

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?

- No, solamente que tu armadura me parece algo familiar.

- No creo que la hayas visto antes.

- En lo absoluto, pero sus colores me recuerdan a algo… -después de examinarla muy bien, reacciono- OH POR HILYA! SON LOS COLORES DE LAS MÁSCARA MAJO –Ther tapo su boca rápidamente.

-Ssshhh, no grites –quitó su mano dejando hablar a Link.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Esos se parecen a los que tiene la máscara!

- Lo sé.

- ¿¡Pero qué significa esto!

- Haaa sabía que este momento llegaría.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Link, pero antes de que Ther pudiera contestar, un relincho se escuchó afuera de la casa.

- Sera mejor que valla a ver que tiene Ezek –ambos salieron al balcón de la casa y vieron que una skulltula enorme bajaba hacia el potro, mientras que este estaba fuera de control intentando zafarse del amarre para evitar al insecto.

- Oh no! No lo harás! .Ther bajo de un salto del balcón y rápidamente tomo la espada de la silla de montar para, con un veloz movimiento, partir en 2 a la gran araña.

- Así estará mejor –dijo Ther, por su parte Link se quedó perplejo por el salto que su amigo dio. Mientras Ther calmaba a su caballo, Link bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso? –le preguntó Link una vez que estuvo en el suelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso, lo del salto! ¿Cómo lo… - no termino al ver el tipo de espada que tenía- QUÉ? AHORA UNA ESPA –Ther volvió a tapar su boca.

- Ssssshhhhh! Que no grites! –aparto su mano de la boca de Link.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite por las cosas que tienes? Si en los colores se parecen mucho a la máscara.

- Creo que te tendré que contarte mi historia.

- Bien, entremos para comenzar.

- Creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí abajo, Ezek está muy asustado y no se dormirá hasta que esté cerca de él y se tranquilice.

-Mmmm… está bien, iré por leña para hacer una fogata, tú mientras quédate aquí para calmar a tu caballo. –Link fue a conseguir la dicha leña, por su parte, Ther "platico" con su potro para tranquilizarlo:

- ¿Estas bien? –El animal relincho- Oh, qué bien que esa skulltula no te hizo nada, estuvo cerca –relincho de nuevo el caballo- oye, tarde o temprano tendría que decirles –otro relincho- ¿Cómo querías que las mantuviera ocultas? Son muy grandes estas cosas como para esconderlas tan fácilmente –su potro dio otro relincho más fuerte que los demás- ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso ni siquiera es posible! –y asi siguieron mientras Link regresaba con la leña.

* * *

><p>De regreso al castillo/

Zelda y Saria ya habían cenado muy gustosamente, y ahora ya estaban en la recamara de Zelda jugando, arreglándose y contándose algunos chismes interesantes que merodeaban por el reino, pero tuvieron que detenerse porque Impa entró a la habitación sin avisar:

- Zelda, ¿Me podrías explicar qué demonios le pasó al caballo que te prepare? Lo están atendiendo en los establos porque tiene varias heridas.

- O.O Oh cierto… Amm, Oh Si! es que perdió el control cuando una skulltula se puso en su frente –respondió rápido y muy nerviosa.

- Aja, y yo me transformo en un lobo cuando tomo una piedra mágica.

- Oh vamos! ¿Por qué no me crees?

- ¬¬ ¿Te tengo que recordar lo que paso hace tiempo con un Hámster?

- (-.-) No, no será necesario.

- Mmmm… está bien, cambiando de tema, ¿ya cenaron?

- Sí, ya cenamos Impa.

- Ok, entonces ya prepárense para dormir que ya es tarde.

- Esta bien Impa, gracias. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches pequeñas. –Impa cerró la puerta y se fue.

- Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al caballo que se puso tan loco? –preguntó Saria una vez que estuvieron solas.

- No fue nada, solamente perdió el control con la sculltula –Saria la miro de reojo muy dudosa

-¿Enserio? –la cuestiono Saria.

- Si, fue por la sculltula –Zelda agacho la cabeza- que yo puse en su cara -.-

- O.O… Estas loca.

- No creí que fuera tan malo.

- No lo creiste y mira lo que paso, el caballo está muy mal herido y casi mata a la anciana y a mí, de no ser por…

- Si si lo sé, las salvo –la interrumpió Zelda- por cierto, ¿Qué te parece el chico?

- Pues la verdad pensé que era raro por lo que me contó Link, pero al parecer es buena persona… además de que esta guapo –Saria se sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

- O.o está bien, hare como que no escuche eso.

- Oh vamos, si es un poco guapo, sin mencionar lo muy ágil y rápido que es.

- Bueno eso sí. Sigo sin creer que haya hecho eso tan rápido.

- Ni yo, pero bueno –bostezó- creo que ya es hora de dormir.

- Jeje si tienes razón, seguiremos mañana – y así, Zelda y Saria concluyeron su pijamada durmiendo dulcemente.

* * *

><p>De vuelto al bosque/

Link ya regresaba con bastante leña cuando vio a Ther hablando con su caballo. –"Oh no, otra vez no" –pensó. Él no sabía cómo podía hablarle a un animal, pero prefería no saberlo.

-Ya regrese –dijo Link para llamar su atención.

- Y por eso cuando veas a un Búho gigante jamás debes de acercártele a menos que quieras suicidarte cruelmente. Oh, ya regresaste.

- O.O ¿Por qué hablas con tu caballo? Dudo que entienda lo que le dices.

- Oh tu no lo conoces mi querido amigo. Por cierto, trajiste mucha leña.

-Pues estuve pensando y creo que, si Zelda y Saria tienen una pijamada, ¿por qué nosotros no?

- Estupendo, pero solamente di "noche de chicos" que pijamada suena más para chicas.

- Está bien. Hare la fogata.

- Yo buscare algo para poder sentarnos.

- Ok. –Mientras Ther fue en busca de los asientos, Link se quedó prendiendo la fogata, después de varios minutos de intentos en vano logro encenderla, así que decidió ir a ver dónde estaba su compañero, pero la gran sorpresa de Link fue que Ther ya estaba bajando el desnivel que daba a su casa arrastrando un gran tronco que parecía bastante pesado.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso? –preguntó Link al ver el gran tamaño del arbol.

- Si por favor –respondió a duras penas. Link se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo y se puso en el otro extremo del tronco y empezó a empujarlo, con la ayuda de Link fue más fácil mover el enorme tronco, pero aun así tuvieron dificultades.

-Uff! Que pesado –exclamo Link intentando recuperar el aliento una vez que llegaron hasta la fogata. -¿Cómo pudiste arrastrarlo hasta aquí?

- Pues apenas pude con la fuerza que tengo.

- Ok. Bueno, sentémonos.

- Si, nada más permíteme acercar a Ezek –dicho y hecho, Ther desamarro al caballo y lo acercó a la fogata para que estuvieran juntos y se calentara un poco.

- Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos? –Le preguntó a Link mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Qué tal por el principio? –se sentó- dime: ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?

- Bueno, la verdad no sé si quiera hablar de mi pasado –respondió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que es algo incómodo.

- ¿Es malo?

- Sí.

- Está bien, si no quieres hablar respeto tu decisión.

- Bueno, de cualquier manera te tengo que contar, tengo que explicarte todo.

-Bien. Entonces, comienza.

- Ok… -suspiro- yo vivía en un pueblo pequeño en la cima de un monte llamado el Monte Crenel, el ambiente era demasiado hostil para vivir bien, por lo que tenías que aprender para sobrevivir: aprender a cazar, trepar, defenderte de amenazas, de todo, y de forma rápida. Nuestro "lema" era: Aprende o Muere.

- Debió ser muy dura tu niñez.

- Sí. Recuerdo que mi padre me llevo a ver cómo se cazaba a los 7 años, como te dije: aprendes o mueres. En ese pueblo era una costumbre que a los 9 años irías con tus padres y tu amigo de más confianza a tu primera casería en grupo, nos dirigimos al pie del monte porque ahí habitaban los animales que nos servían de alimento, cuando llegamos encontramos a un gran número de bestias y creaturas que jamás habíamos visto comandados por un hombre de apariencia tenebrosa. Al vernos nos ordenó que entregáramos las armas especiales que escondíamos, nosotros no sabíamos de que hablaba y se lo tratamos de explicar, pero él no entendió y nos atacó, nosotros nos defendimos y pudimos escapar por el momento y rápidamente regresamos al pueblo para avisar del peligro que venía hacia nosotros , todos empezamos a alistar las cosas más importante que necesitábamos, una vez terminando teníamos que dirigirnos a las cuevas y túneles que nos servían de escape en caso de peligro, pero antes de que pudiéramos entrar en ellos el hombre nos encontró, los adultos se quedaron a pelear mientras los más jóvenes escapaban, todos nosotros entramos por las cuevas y túneles y empezamos a escapar, yo en cambio me espere un poco para que mis padres nos siguieran… pero lo que vi fue aterrador: vi como el hombre y sus bestias habían matado a varias personas, entre ellas, mi padre. No pude soportarlo: llore, empecé a correr hacia el hombre para atacarlo, pero mi madre se dio cuenta de ello y, antes de que pudiera salir de la cueva, ella causo un derrumbe bloqueando la entrada. Por mi desesperación intente abrirlo quitando piedra por piedra, sabía que era inútil pero no me detuve, hasta que mi mejor amigo, con el que me fui de cacería, vino hacia mí y me tranquilizo. Lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento era salir de las cuevas y los túneles. Pero desde ese momento, jure que un día me vengaría del que asesino y me separo de mis padres, de aquel hombre que nos atacó. –se quedó el ambiente en total silencio.

- No sé qué decir, lo siento Ther. –Dijo Link para romper el incómodo silencio- Pero entonces… ¿El hombre que ataco a tu gente es el mismo que amenaza a Termina?

- Sí, continúo: después de asentar un campamento en un bosque no muy lejano al monte, empecé a entrenar con las cosas que había preparado, un escudo de madera de roble y una espada vieja que pertenecía a mi padre. Cuando cumplí 11 me fui del campamento, del único que me despedí fue de mi mejor amigo, era el único con quien podía contar en ese momento, me despedí y fui en busca de ese hombre para poder vengar a mis padres. Durante un tiempo seguí pistas, señales, rastros que me llevaran hasta él, cuando me topé con una ciudad, la Ciudad Reloj que estaba en Termina, ahí escuche grandes historias que hablaban de un niño de ropas verdes que los salvo de la Luna y de la máscara, de ti y delo que hiciste, la historia me parecía tan única e increíble que investigue más sobre ella entre los habitantes, hasta que di en el clavo: encontré a un hombre que me dio información de más, no solo de ti y de lo que había hecho, sino de los posibles artefactos que buscaba el mago, esos artefactos pertenecían a una creatura temible de una vieja leyenda. Tarde 2 años buscándolos y, durante ese tiempo, me hice más fuerte y audaz por todos los obstáculos que tuve que superar, además de que en ese camino me topé con Ezek, el me ayudó mucho con mi búsqueda, desde ese momento nos hicimos muy amigos. Una vez que encontré la mayoría de los artefactos, regresa al pueblo y descubrí que el mago ya estaba ahí, era mi oportunidad de vengarme, pero todavía no estaba listo, además de que no podía hacerlo yo solo, y entonces recordé sobre lo que investigue de ti, de lo que hiciste, así que mi mejor idea era buscarte para pedirte tu ayuda, pero como pensé que me tomarías por un loco comencé a hacer lo de las cartas. Cuando por fin las tuve me dirigí a Hyrule que era donde escuche que vivías, pocos supieron decirme por dónde ir, apenas pude llegar, y antes de ir contigo, le pregunte a varias personas sobre si te conocían y que quién eras, y como lo supuse, escuche historias fascinantes sobre ti: sobre el Héroe del Tiempo y los 7 Sabios, en especial sobre el sello de la Sabiduría: Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule, y como descubrí que ustedes dos eran muy buenos amigos, necesitaba un momento donde estuvieran los 2 juntos, y pues el resto lo conoces. Aunque lo del pergamino y las 3 chicas que nos pueden ayudar es algo que apenas sucedió.

- …VALLA! Sí que tu vida ha sido toda una aventura. –exclamo Link.

- Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado... creo.

- Pero, ¿Los artefactos a quién pertenecen?

- Según lo que me conto el hombre, pertenecían a una creatura temible llamada Majora's.

- Oh! Entonces eso explica por qué se parecen tanto a la máscara.

- Exactamente.

- Pero no tienes la máscara contigo, ¿Cierto?

- Pues no, por eso regrese a Termina, para pedírsela al hombre, pero ya se había ido. El hombre a quien tú ayudaste a recuperarle la dicha máscara.

-Wow! Todo esto esta interconectado.

- Eso es muy cierto, bueno –bosteza- será mejor que me quite la armadura para dormir, ya es demasiado tarde.

- Concuerdo contigo, iré arriba por unas almohadas y unas mantas para dormir bien.

- ¿Puedes traer una para Ezek? Al parecer mi historia le sirvió para dormirse.

- Jeje claro –Link trajo las almohadas y las mantas, Ther se quitó la armadura y cobijo a Ezek, y así, los tres se quedaron dormidos en el suelo cerca de la fogata abrigados para no tener frio.

* * *

><p>Jeje algo atrasado nada más para esto -.-, aunque cuenta muchas cosas con respecto a Ther. (Por cierto, creo que se confundirán con su edad por este capítulo, así que les diré que tiene 14 años)<p>

Comenta, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas de esta historia ;)

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

The White Demon


	5. Capítulo 5: Enviadas de las Diosas 2 P1

Bueeeno, Hola a todos y todas, espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla. Aquí vengo con la primera parte del 5° cap. (si, primera parte, quería hacerlo de una sola, pero creo que sería demasiado largo).

Gracias a Aressia por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegró demasiado el día cuando los leí, tanto que este cap. está dedicado en especial a ella, también a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Gracias también a Gatt-Chan, e igual, está dedicado a ella junto con Aressia.

NOTA: El siguiente escrito tiene algunas escenas con humor tal vez para algunos, extraño. Se recomienda leerlo bajo supervisión de un adulto.

Sin nada más que decir; comencemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Enviadas de las Diosas 2 (Primera Parte)<strong>_

* * *

><p>No sé si alguna vez tuvieron un momento de total paz, algún instante donde todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo: nadie hablando, nadie molestando, nadie haciendo ruido, solamente con los suaves sonidos del viento golpeando las hojas de los árboles o una que otra avecilla con su delicado canto, susurrando una dulce y única poesía, tan sueva y profunda como las olas del mar chocando con las piedras de la costa. Así era el ambiente en que se encontraba el bosque Kokiri, total paz y tranquilidad, todavía se encontraba un poco de densa niebla, apenas empezaban a salir algunos rayos del Sol en el horizonte. Ahí las personas aún dormían tranquilamente… en realidad, la mayoría dormía en calma, ya que Link al parecer no tenía un buen sueño, más bien una pesadilla, se movía de un lado a otro y empezaba a rodar unas gotas de sudor en la sien.<p>

.:.:.:.:. Sueño .:.:.:.:.

- ¿He? ¿En dónde estoy? –se preguntaba mirando a su alrededor, el lugar en que se encontraba era totalmente obscuro, no se veía nada, después de pocos segundos aparecieron a lo lejos 2 luces, una era muy clara con un tono sutil de azul y la otra era de color morado con unos toques de azul marino. En la luz clara se alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta de un hombre con una espada extraña y bastante larga, y en la otra era una silueta de una gran creatura. Ambas luces se acercaban una a la otra, cuando ambas se juntaron destellaron un gran luz blanca que hizo que Link serrara los ojos y se cubriera el rostro con su brazo, cuando bajó la luz s alejo su brazo y abrió los ojos, se espantó demasiado al ver aquel hombre enfrente de él muy cerca y que la luz morada junto con la creatura había desparecido.

- Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿Verdad? –dijo el hombre, cuando tomo su espada con ambas manos, la alzó y ataco a Link.

.:.:.:.:. Fin del Sueño .:.:.:.:.

Link se despertó de golpe antes de que en su pesadilla el hombre lo partiera en 2, estaba respirando por la boca muy agitadamente, después de unos segundos se recuperó.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ther. Link por su parte se sorprendió al ver que su compañero ya estaba despierto con la armadura puesta. -¿Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar.

- He sí, solo fue un mal sueño, no te alarmes. Por cierto, ¿qué haces despierto?, apenas está amaneciendo, es muy temprano.

- Jeje bueno, la verdad pensaba en salir temprano hacia la ciudad para almorzar algo en el mercado, obviamente no te iba a dejar aquí, así que decidí alistarme antes de despertarte… pero veo que te me adelantaste –dijo esto último con algo de gracia.

- Oh bueno, entonces me alistare –respondió, Link a duras penas se levantó, tomo la manta y la almohada y subió a su casa, se cambió su túnica y pantalón corto de color verde por… otra túnica y pantalón corto de color verde, al parecer tenía varios conjuntos (N.A. No me miren a mí, era la moda en ese reino =P), se puso sus botas y tomó su espada, el escudo y su morral de rupias y bajó de nuevo, vio que Ther ya había puesto la silla de montar a su potro y que tenía puesta la capa, solo faltaba el para empezar a andar hacia el castillo.

- Ok, ya estoy listo. –le dijo acercándose a su amigo.

- Está bien – Ther se subió a su caballo y le extendió la mano a Link para poder ayudarlo a que se subiera con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me suba?

- Sí, así será más rápido llegar.

- Es que no he sido el que esta atrás del jinete.

- Todos tenemos nuestra primera vez, dame la mano para ayudarte.

- Bueno, no creo que sea malo –Link tomo la mano de Ther y con su ayuda se subió al animal.

- Sorprende a Link –le susurro en el oído Ther a su caballo, jalando las riendas, empezó a galopar a toda la velocidad con la que podía galopar que, para ser apenas un potro, era demasiado veloz, y antes de que Link se diera cuenta, ya estaban en las planicies de Hyrule.

* * *

><p>En el castillo/

El castillo se veía magnifico con los rayos del Sol que apenas salían, golpeando con las paredes, ventana y vitrales del palacio, la vista era impresionante, ver como la luz del Sol empezaba a quitar las sombras de las torres, y poco a poco el resto del castillo, hasta que dio en una ventana en especial, la gran ventana del cuarto de la princesa Zelda, los rayos del Sol empezaban a cubrir toda la habitación, hasta que dio en la parte de la cama más cercana a la ventana, en esa parte se encontraba durmiendo a la pequeña Saria, ella despertó al sentir la luz del Sol en su cara.

- Haaa –bosteza mientras se estira- oh ya es de día –levanta la sabana y se sienta en la orilla de la cama- Mmmm… será mejor despertarla- Saria se volteó, toco el hombro de Zelda y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro para que despertara- Zelda, vamos, ya es de día. Arriba dormilona.

- No Link, no te vallas, vuelve a la cama mi amor –respondió Zelda aun dormida.

- O.O QUÉ ¿¡DIJISTE!–grito Saria causando que se levantara Zelda.

- ¿He? Ha, buenos días Saria –dijo Zelda una vez que estuvo totalmente despierta. (N.A. Creo que tiene un sueño demasiado pesado para no haber despertado de golpe)

- ¡No me vengas con eso de buenos días! ¿¡Qué demonios estabas soñando!

- ¿Por qué tan enojada? ¿Y para que quieres saber qué soñé?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Si te oí decir "No link, no te vallas, vuelve a la cama mi amor" –dijo esto último como una imitación de Zelda muy mala.

- O.O es que… hamm… pues… ¡ha sí! Es que en mi sueño, Link estaba muy enfermo y tenía que estar en cama, pero como ya sabes que es muy terco no quería así que yo le dije eso –dijo nerviosa y con una gota de sudor rodando por su sien.

- Aja, ¿y cómo explicas eso de "mi amor"? –volvió a preguntar.

- Eso… ¡ha! Es que así yo le digo de cariño a Link de vez en cuando, tu sabes que es muy lindo en su forma de ser.

- Mmmmmm… sigo sin creerte. –dijo aun descontenta.

- Como sea… oye, ¿tienes hambre? Para ir a almorzar. –cuando termino, se escuchó un gruñido que provenía del estómago de Saria. – O.o creo que ya se la respuesta. Entonces, ¿quieres ir al comedor para ver qué hay de comer?

- Mmmm… la verdad no, no me gustó mucho la cena de ayer. (N.A. Ceno gratis, en un espectacular palacio, en una gran comedor y con los mejores cocineros del reino… ¿y no le gustó?)

- Bueno, pero entonces…

- ¡Ya se! –Dijo interrumpiendo a Zelda- en el mercado hay un lugar donde sirven una comida muy buena, yo he ido ahí y esta rica la comida, y no cuestan tanto.

- Mmmm… ok, no creo que sea mala idea.

- Esta bien, nada más hay que arreglarnos un poco, en especial tú, tienes todo el almohadazo en la cabeza –dijo con gracia

- Jaja mira quien lo dice, la que tiene baba seca en su cara –respondió con sarcasmo.

- Oye! Yo no… -no termino al tocarse la mejilla y sentir la dicha baba seca. –… -.- está bien, será mejor alistarnos.

- Ok. –ambas se pararon de la cama y empezaron a arreglarse para estar presentables. (N.A. Una manita de gato le cae bien a cualquiera, ¿No? Bueno, mientras sea "manita", porque hay algunos y algunasque necesita una Garra de Tigre).

* * *

><p>En la entrada al mercado/

- Listo, ya llegamos. –dijo Ther bajando de su caballo, dio unos pasos al frente y noto que Link no lo seguía. –Piensas bajar de Ezek o… -no termino al voltear a ver a Link aferrado a la silla de montar del caballo con se pelo despeinado como si una aspiradora lo hubiera subsionado, por suerte tomo su gorro antes de que se le cayera por la velocidad en que iban. -¿Pero qué te paso?

-Oh nada, solamente que casi se me caí al tomar mi gorro que voló por el viento tan fuerte a causa de tu caballo que iba muy rápido, sin mencionar que le gusta saltar mucho y sin avisar, a esepcion de eso no me paso nada –dijo con alto sarcasmo.

- Oh lo siento, pensé que, como eras un gran aventurero, no te molestaría que fuera un poco rápido.

- Aja sí.

- Como sea, ya bájate que cada minuto cuenta.

- Está bien. –Link quitó sus brazos de la silla como si hubieran puesto pegamento en ellas, al parecer si se adherido mucho a la silla, después de unos instantes, por fin se bajó del animal. –Bien, ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó.

- Bueno, después de que acordamos de vernos al atardecer decidí venir a comer un poco en un lugar que tiene una gran comida, sin mencionar que los precios con muy accesibles.

- Mmmm… creo saber a qué lugar te refieres.

- Bueno pues, andando. –Ther tomo de las riendas a su potro y empezaron a caminar los tres juntos.

* * *

><p>En el jardín frontal del castillo/

- … Y por favor, no le haga ningún daño a este, que el otro caballo tendrá que tener ese yeso por un mes. –Concluyo Impa después de explicarle a Zelda las instrucciones, paso a paso y con mucho énfasis.

- Está bien Impa, te prometo que no se le hará ningún daño a este caballo. -Dijo Zelda levantando la mano en forma de "lo prometo".

- Ni le hagas daño. –Añadió Saria en voz baja.

- No me ayudes –le susurro Zelda en expresión de "Cállate"

- Bueno, será mejor que yo continúe con mis tareas y ustedes continúen con su viaje.

- Tienez razón Impa, hasta luego. –Zelda abrazó a Impa.

- Adiós princesa, cuídese –le devolvió el abrazo. Aprovechando el abrazo, Impa metió entre uno de los bolsillos del traje un pequeño morral con varias rupias de gran valor para alguna emergencia. Después de unos segundos se separaron, Impa volvió a entrar al castillo, mientras que Saria se subió en la parte trasera del caballo, por su parte, Zelda amarraba su espada y escudo en una compartimiento especial para dichos objetos, acto seguido se sube al caballo y jala las riendas para que comenzara a andar el caballo.

* * *

><p>En el puesto de comida/

El lugar en donde vendían la tan bien dicha comida se encontraba por el callejón a mano izquierda que esta al entrar al mercado. (N.A. Es donde encuentras al soldado herido) Ellos estaban enfrente del puesto viéndolo.

- Si, este es el lugar. –comentó Link.

- ¿Ya habías venido? –preguntó Ther

- Sí, una vez invite aquí a Zelda a comer. –Ther le dio un leve golpe con su codo en el brazo.

- ¬¬ Mejor veré si hay alguna mesa. –Dijo Link evadiendo la idea que insinuó su compañero.

- Está bien, yo mientras buscaré donde puedo dejar a Ezek.

- Ok –Link entró en el lugar y Ther regresó por el callejón por donde habían entrado. A un lado de la puerta de la Casa del juego de los cofres había unos compartimientos especiales hechos para dejar a un caballo, Ther puso en uno de ellos al potro y lo amarro.

- No tardo amigo, mientras quédate aquí, cuando regrese te traeré algo de comer. –Le dijo Ther, su caballo asentó con la cabeza. Antes de que Ther pudiera siquiera darse media vuelta, un pequeño y lindo gato llamó su atención al oírlo maullar, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillando, poniendo una cara de gatito inocente, por lo que lo hacia una lindura.

- ¡Oh pero que lindo gato! –Dijo mientras se ponía delante de él en cuclillas- Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estás?

- Meow- maulló en acto de respuesta. Ther intentó acariciarlo, pero antes de que pudiera poner su mano en la frente del gato, este con un maullido, desapareció.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios! –exclamó levantándose.

- Oh, con que anda por estos rumbos ese gato. –dijo una voz que le parecía bastante familiar a Ther, miro a su derecha y vio a la peculiar anciana, aunque le sorprendió que ella supiera algo de ese gato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Usted sabe qué fue eso?

- ¡Claro!, es el Gato Interdimensional.

- ¿Qué la mujer de quién?

- El Gato Interdimensional. Es un gato, y es interdimensional, el único mamífero cuadrúpedo capaz de desafiar el espacio y el tiempo con un maullido, y vive en la cartera de Merry Poppins, en la Novena Dimensión, al otro lado del arcoíris monocromático y vuelta a la derecha, no a la izquierda porque llegas con Charlie el unicornio, y al fondo pasando Disneylandia. (N.A. LOL! Que quede claro que esto no es obra mía.)

- O.O… Discúlpeme pero, si no la controla, no al fume.

- ¬¬ No seas majadero niño. –lo golpeo con un bastón que hace unos momentos no tenía.

- ¿De dónde saco eso? –dijo sobándose la cabeza.

- Eso no importa, vengo a decirte algo.

- Ahora con que sorpresa me va a salir. –dijo Ther en forma de desesperado, mientras la anciana le acomodaba otro porrazo con el bastón.

- No seas mal educado jovencito, soy mayor que tú y me debes de respetar.

- Está bien, que se le ofrece. –dijo entre quejidos.

- Mira, sé que estás haciendo nuevos amigos y que vas a socializar con ellos, pero recuerda que todavía hay un peligro, que si no lo detienen en la tierra de Termina, seguirá expandiéndose hasta que encuentran lo que buscan, y tarde o temprano llegará aquí a Hyrule, y se van a encontrar que hay un objeto más poderoso del que buscan.

- Lo sé, lo sé, créame que no olvido ni olvidaré ese peligro, es lo único que me importa hacer, solamente que hay algunos percances en el camino, pero si el tiempo nos sonríe, estaremos en Termina mañana por la mañana.

- Eso espero, tienen que darse prisa, los habitantes de Termina han sido afortunados en que no los haya destruido ya.

- Bueno, ¿es todo lo que quería decirme?

- Solamente una última cosa: -la anciana acercó la oreja de Ther a su boca para susurrarle perfectamente- prepárate muy bien para lo que viene, que será algo muy perturbador y difícil para ti. – alejó a Ther, él volteó a ver a la anciana con una expresión de duda, no sabía que significaba eso.

- … Esta bien, si eso es todo.

- La verdad, recordé una cosa, toma. –la anciana saco de una bolsa un objeto indefinido envuelto en un trapo, Ther lo tomó y le desenvolvió, lo que estaba ahí era un brazalete de cuero con tres piedras, una grande en forma de gota en medio y dos circulares más chicas que la otra a los lados de esta. –este objeto es mágico, no lo pierdas. –Ther se quedó mirando por unos segundos el objeto, haciéndose varias preguntas sobre el artefacto.

- ¿Pero esto qué es? –Volteo a ver a la anciana, pero ya no había nadie- ¬¬ que gran sorpresa. –Guardó el brazalete en una de los bolsillos de la silla de montar y regresó con Link, en el corto camino pensó sobre lo que le dijo la anciana. –"¿Qué quería decir con eso de estar muy bien preparado?" se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando llegó con Link noto que no estaba solo, él estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Zelda y Saria, al parecer también se les vino a la mente almorzar ahí.

-Veo que todos están aquí. –dijo Ther llegando a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

- Sí así es, al parecer pensaron igual que nosotras. –dijo Zelda. –por cierto, bueno días Ther.

- Buenos días Princesa Zelda. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia- buenos días Saria. –saludó dirigiéndose a cada una de ellas, después se sentó y ordenaron para almorzar, había diferentes platillos que sonaban muy deliciosos, pero lo que más les gusto a todo fue el postre que eran unos pasteles de arroz goron acompañados de rica leche Lon Lon, era una de las especialidades de la casa. Después de almorzar muy gustosamente, los jóvenes pidieron la cuenta, en lo que venía empezaron a planear lo que se iba a ser en el transcurso del día.

- Entonces… ¿haremos caso de lo que dice el pergamino? –preguntó Zelda.

- Pues sí, eso creo. –respondió Ther.

- Si es así, será mejor que nos demos prisa, ambas están muy lejos una de otra e ir por cada una de ellas será algo tardado. – comentó Link.

- ¿No será mejor dividirnos para no perder mucho tiempo? –preguntó Zelda.

- Es una gran idea –Dijo Ther- ¿Qué tal si Saria y yo vamos con la llamada Malon y ustedes van con Ruto? Así nosotros dos nos conocemos un poco mejor y ustedes van… juntos, cerca… solos. –termino diciendo esto con voz lenta. Ante lo insinuado por Ther, Zelda y Link se ruborizaron un poco y bajaron la mirado evadiendo que alguno delos dos se mirara, Sarian también se puso roja, pero fue porque se molestó al ver la reacción de ambos, y rápidamente alego.

- No creo que sea bueno eso.

- ¿Por qué no? –le preguntó Ther.

- Bueno, no es porque no quiera ir contigo, pero nosotros tres sabemos cómo es Ruto y, si ve que Link va con Zelda, no le agradará mucho y dudo que nos ayudé. Creo que sería mejor si Zelda y yo vamos con Malon y ustedes dos van con Ruto, será más fácil, además, Malon es buena amiga de nosotras y no habrá problemas con ella. ¿Qué te parece Zelda?

- (-.-) Esa bien. –Dijo algo desmotivada.

- Bueno, si así es como lo quieren, yo iré con Link. –dijo Ther.

- Bueno, solamente hay que esperar la cuenta. –Comentó Link justamente antes de que llegara la dicha cuenta, Ther tomo la notita y se sorprendió al ver el costo que estaba escrito en ella.

-¡350 RUPIAS!

-¿¡QUÉ! –dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

- ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que este lugar es económico. –dijo Link.

- Sí, pero no se dieron cuenta cuantas cosas pidieron niños. –dijo la encargada de la cocina al oír tal grito.

- …Cierto –dijeron los 4 al recordar todo lo que comieron.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿Quién paga? –preguntó Zelda.

- O.O HA YA RECUERDO QUE DEJE A MI CABALLO EN DOBLE FILA, ahorita vuelvo. –dijo Ther hiéndase del puesto y librándose de tan cara cuenta.

- O.O HO SÍ, YO LO TENGO QUE AYUDAR PARA QUE NO LE PASE NADA, permiso. –le siguió Link para no pagar.

- O.O OH SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN DEJE MI CABALLO EN DOBLE FILA, deja voy. –inventó Saria.

- ¬¬ Pero tú no tiene caballo, venimos en MI caballo.

- Hemm… este… yo… puedo… *POP* - Saria solamente dejo su silueta formada por una nube de polvo que dejo al casi teletransportarse lejos de ahí.

Zelda dejo salir un suspiro - Creo que tendré que pagar. –Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y descubrió el morral que había puesto Impa antes de que se fuera. –Uff, gracias Impa. – Sacó unas cuantas rupias con valor alto para pagar la cuenta, las dejó en la mesa y se dirigió a su caballo donde posiblemente estaría Saria. Unos segundos después de que se fuera, la mesera recogió las rupias y las contó para asegurarse de que no faltara dinero, ella se enojó al ver que faltaba algo- ¡Niños tacaños y desconsiderados! No me dejaron propina. - y así de mal humor, la mesera siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>No sé ustedes, pero algunos "chistes" si están algo... safados. Peeero bueno.<p>

Comenta, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas de esta historia ;)

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

The White Demon


	6. Capítulo 6: Enviadas de las Diosas 2 P2

¡WOW! Hace muuuucho que no actualizaba, unas sinceras disculpas a todos los y todas las que han querido un capítulo (lo dudo T.T). Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de "Las Enviadas de las Diosas".

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado comentando, en Especial a Kid Evans, Aressia, Princess Aaramath, Dea Creatrix y Angelsapphire133

Sin nada más que decir; comencemos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Enviadas de las Diosas (Segunda Parte)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Zelda y Saria ya estaban cabalgando en las planicies de Hyrule, salieron del mercado después de Link y Ther con dirección al Rancho Lon Lon, mientras que ellos se dirigían al Dominio Zora. "Dile a Malon que por favor traiga a Epona para el viaje" recordaba Saria las palabras que Link le había dicho, pero tuvo que detener sus pensamientos al sentir volar por un rato en el aire a causa de un salto que dio el caballo y dándose un buen golpe en el asiento al volver a él.<p>

- ¿Te importa? –pregunto Saria reclamándole a Zelda.

- Lo siento, debí avisarte.- respondió Zelda disculpándose.

- Haaa como sea, no falta mucho para llegar, ¿verdad?

- No, ya estamos muy cerca. –respondió y, en efecto, al pasar una pequeña colina divisaron en una gran meseta la construcción del rancho y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia él.

* * *

><p>Por el Río Zora/

Ther y Link ya estaban pasando por el puente de madera que está antes de llegar a los desniveles que hay para entrar al Dominio Zora, decidieron dejar a Ezek amarrado a una barda que estaba a la entrada del río para que no batallara en entrar hasta donde estaba el dominio. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, Link sacó su ocarina y toco la canción de la Nana de Zelda e hizo que la cascada se partiera en dos dejando libre la entrada. Ambos entraron, caminaron hacia el trono, sin antes que Link saludará a algunos zoras que se encontraban en el camino, él era muy conocido y querido entre todo el reino por las hazañas que había realizado por ellos. Después de distraerse unos minutos saludando y comentando algunas cosas con algunos zoras por fin llegaron al trono y ahí encontraron al rey como era de costumbre.

- Buenos días su alteza. –Saludó Link haciendo reverencia.

- Buenos días Link, pero no seas tan cortes, más bien yo debería ser el que haga reverencia.

- Jeje , está bien. –respondió rascándose la nuca.

- Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, quería ver a su hija, la Princesa Ruto.

- Oh claro! Puedes verla, nada más que esta en la Fuente de Lord Jabu Jabu, con gusto te dejare pasar a ti y a tú amigo. –dijo notando al acompañante de Link.

- Ok, gracias. –dijo Link. En eso, el rey empezó a arrastrase hacia su derecha para poder dejar libre la entrada a la fuente.

- Demonios, esto tardará. –dijo en voz baja Link.

* * *

><p>En el Rancho Lon Lon/

Zelda y Saria subieron la rampa que hay en la entrada del rancho, desde que entraron al terreno empezaron a escuchar la ya famosa y muy característica canción de Epona que Malon cantaba todos los días. Dejaron el caballo amarrado a un árbol que estaba a lado de la casa y se dirigieron al recinto donde estaba Malón

- Hola Malón –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a Malón.

- Saria, princesa Zelda, Hola! –saludó con mucho entusiasmo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Zelda.

- Pues nada interesante princesa, cuidando a los caballos y supervisando. ¿Por qué?

- Es que necesitamos que vengas con nosotras a un viaje, claro, si puedes y si quieres.

- ¿Para qué?

- Es una laaarga historia –exclamó Zelda.- veras, un chico llego diciendo….

* * *

><p>De vuelta al Dominio Zora/

- Demonios –maldecía Link- el rey tardo mucho en moverse.

- Lo se, mientras se movía yo pesque una buena cantidad de peces halla bajo.

- ¿Cómo? Si no traes caña.

- Pues… se tardo tanto que pude improvisar una.

- O.O Bueno, de todos modos ya estamos aquí –dijo al pasar por completo el túnel que llevaba hasta la fuente, se acercaron al pequeño muelle de roca para ver si estaba Ruto ahí, pero al único que encontraron fue a Jabu Jabu así que decidieron buscar en el agua recorriendo las orillas de la fuente, después de unos minutos divisaron a Ruto al dar un gran salto en el agua.

- ¡Ruto! –gritó Link, al escuchar esto Ruto nado hasta la orilla en donde estaban ellos.

- Hola Link –saludó de una forma coqueta al estar de pie en la orilla. –y Hola… hamm…

- Ther, mi nombres es Ther princesa, a sus servicios. –dijo haciendo reverencia.

- Ther… lindo nombre. Yo soy la Princesa Ruto, ¡la Única e Inigualable! –decía con mucho orgullo.

- Hemm… esta… bien. – dijo Ther levantándose.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí? –pregunto dirigiéndose de nuevo a Link.

- Estamos aquí porque necesitamos de tu ayuda.

- ¿Y en qué podría ayudarles?

- Pues veras, Ther llego diciendo que…

* * *

><p>Regresando al Rancho/

- … Y por eso necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. – terminó de contar Zelda. Malon se quedó muy confundida, se notaba por la forma en que se quedo mirando al vacío sin poder asimilar lo que le acababan de contar, así duro unos minutos, hasta que Saria rompió su trance:

- Entonces… ¿qué dices?

- Pues… la verdad no se sí deba ir.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que es una broma? –preguntó Zelda.

- No… no mucho –dijo en voz baja- lo que pasa es que si quisiera ir, pero tengo trabajo aquí en el rancho y no creo que el señor Ingo soporte TODO el trabajo y las responsabilidades del rancho.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu papá? ¿No podría ayudarle para que no sea tan duro su labor? –preguntó Saria.

- Pues, veras: mi papá no es una persona TAN trabajadora que digamos –exclamó- y te aseguro que a los 10 minutos de haber empezado a trabajar, se quedaría dormido o iría a atender a sus cuccos.

- Oh vamos –dijo Zelda- enserio necesitamos que vengas para que nos ayudes.

- Además –agregó Saria- somos varias personas y no tenemos suficientes caballos, y tú nos podrías dar una mano llevándote a Epona para no ir tan justos. Aparte, el chico que te mencionamos es guapo. –al oír esto, Malon paro las orejas y tuvo una expresión de curiosidad. Mientras, Zelda pensaba que, a pesar de que no le parecía guapo y era una forma absurda de atraer a alguien, sabía que en Malon podía funcionar aquella táctica.

- Mmmm… -pensaba la pelirroja- … ¿en serio es guapo? –preguntó.

- Sí, es muy bien parecido –se animó a decir Zelda. Malon se quedó pensando unos minutos, hasta que decidió hablar:

- Bueno, creo que sí iré con ustedes, al parecer necesitaran ayuda con eso del transporte. Además de que conoceré a una persona más y creo que será interesante el viaje –acepto con una sonrisa.

- Está bien –dijo Zelda- pero, ¿no habrá problemas con tu papá?

- No lo creo, mientras diga que es una entrega "especial" y lleve una caja de leche conmigo, estará bien.

- Y aquí en el rancho, ¿No se alentaran las cosas si no estas? –preguntó Saria.

- No, he tenido algunos días libres y mi papá y el señor Ingo se las han arreglado para hacer las tareas que yo hago.

- Muy bien –exclamó Zelda- será mejor irnos ya, quedamos de vernos con Ther y Link en la entrada a los Bosques Perdidos.

- Está bien, traeré a Epona y nos pondremos en marcha. –dijo con una sonrisa determinada.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, en el dominio Zora/

- … Y por eso necesitamos de tú ayuda. –terminó de contar Link. Ruto se quedó algo confundida con la historia que Link acababa de contarle, la verdad no prestó mucha atención y se quedó con algunas dudas, pero entendió el tema de la conversación. Se tardó unos minutos pensando, hasta que Link intervino en sus pensamientos:

- Entonces… ¿qué dices? –preguntó.

- Pues… suena peligroso, pero con tal de salir de este aburrido lugar estará bien a donde valla.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos vallamos, las chicas tienen que estar esperándonos en la entrada a los Bosques Perdidos. –comentó Link.

- Si, respecto a eso… ¿no podrían ser nada más nosotros tres? –preguntó Ruto. Link estaba apunto de contestar, pero Ther se le adelanto:

- No lo creo, necesitamos de su ayuda para poder hacer más fácil el viaje y para que tú y ellas nos ayuden con lo del pergamino. –dijo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar TAN seguro que el tal pergamino no es alguna broma o engaño? –lo cuestionó Ruto.

- No lo sé, es solo intuición. –respondió. Link y Ruto se quedaron algo dudosos de su respuesta, pero no quedaba nada más que hacer que continuar con lo del viaje.

- Bueno –dijo Link rompiendo el silencio- ya vámonos, se hace tarde.

- Esta bien, vámonos. –le siguió Ruto. Los 3 salieron de la fuente Zora, antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, Ruto le dijo a su padre:

- Tengo que ir con ellos, no se cuanto tardaré pero estaré bien. –dijo con facilidad.

- Está bien, pero cuídate. –contestó el Rey. Link y Ther se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del Rey, pensaban que iba a ser más difícil convencer a su padre de dejarla ir con ellos, pero al parecer fue demasiado fácil para su sorpresa. Aun habiendo aceptado, Link le preguntó al rey antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras:

- ¿Esta seguro en su decisión Rey Zora?¨-preguntó.

- Por supuesto, Ruto ya no es una niña para no saber tomar decisiones buenas, además, va contigo: el Héroe del Tiempo, tus eres muy valiente y fuerte como para dejar que le pase algo. –respondió con una sonrisa.

- Emm… está bien su alteza. –dijo sonrojado.

- Eso sí, -agregó- si por alguna rara o extraña razón le llega a pasar algo: algún hueso roto, algún rasguño, alguna herida grave… tendrás que vértelas conmigo. –su sonrisa desapareció ante una gran expresión de seriedad.

- O.O he… está bien. No se preocupe, no le pasará nada, se lo prometo. –dijo alzando la mano.

- Mmmm… bueno. –Su sonrisa volvió- cuídense y que vallan con las diosas.

- Gracias su majestad, con su permiso. –hizo una reverencia que Ther imitó y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

- Bastante duro el pecesito, ¿No? –le preguntó Ther a Link.

- Sí, la verdad me sorprendió la gran seriedad con la que me habló, es muy raro en él, con lo calmado que es. –respondió. Se dirigieron a la salida y tuvieron que bajar hasta sonde estaba el caballo, Ther y Link se tardaron en bajar, pero Ruto aprovechando los rápidos del río nadó y llegó primero que ellos. Al llegar con ella, los saludó humorísticamente:

- Hola chicos… ¡valla!, se tardaron siglos. –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¬¬ No es momento de bromas, nos tardamos más de lo esperado y es probable que las chicas ya estén en la villa Kakariko. –dijo serio Link.

- ¿En la villa Kakariko? ¿Para qué tenemos que ir halla?

- Pues, como vamos con caballos necesitamos pasar por donde no sea tan difícil para ellos, y el único camino para pasar con caballos hacia los Bosques Perdidos es por un túnel que esta en la Villa Goron. Además, podremos comprar algunas cosas para el camino. –Respondió.

- Está bien.

- Bueno, será mejor que ya nos vallamos. –comentó Ther. Ambos asintieron. Tal vez será por que Ruto no estaba tan de acuerdo con ir a un viaje del que sabía poco e ir con chicas que no les agradaba, tal vez porque iba muy incomoda en el caballo de Ther porque eran tres personas en un solo caballo, pero el trayecto a Kakariko fue demasiado largo, a pesar de estar cerca un lugar del otro. Después de unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas, llegaron a la villa y encontraron a Zelda, Saria y Malon afuera de una de las tiendas que están antes de entrar al camino que lleva a la villa Goron atando pequeñas cajas y costalitos en los costados de los caballos.

- Hola chicas. –dijo Link.

- Hola Link. –dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas.

- Hola Saria, princesa. - saludó Ther haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Hola Ther. – respondieron ambas.

- Y tú debes ser Malon, ¿No?, mi nombres es Ther, a sus servicios. –dijo Ther bajándose de el caballo e inclinándose.

- Jeje, tu debes de ser Ther, un placer conocerte. –respondió con una sonrisa mientras él se ponía recto.

- …Hola. –saludó Ruto sin voltear a verlas.

- …Hola. –dijeron del mismo modo. Se creo un silencio incomodo, ellas no se llevaban muy bien con Ruto, sabían que meterse con Ruto era una lucha que no podían terminar, ¿la razón?, las cuatro sabían perfectamente que todas querían a Link, tenían un objetivo en común que solo una lo podía tener. Zelda, Saria y Malon se llevaban bien a pesar de saber esto, porque preferían estar juntas contra Ruto para sacarla del camino, pues era la más brusca y agresiva de todas, agregando que Link estaba "comprometido" con ella, pero sabían que él no entendió lo que acepto cuando le pidió el Zafiro Zora, además de que, después de la lucha por Hyrule, Link le devolvió el zafiro.

- Bueno… y ¿qué compraron? –preguntó Link para romper el silencio.

- Pues algunas cosas que necesitamos para el camino: nueces deku, pan de arroz goron, una que otra poción roja. Y unas armas pequeñas para cada una. –respondió Zelda.

- ¿Armas? ¿Para qué armas? Si aquí esta Link y nos puede proteger, junto con Ther. –preguntó Ruto.

- Sabemos que Link y Ther pueden protegernos porque tienen espadas y escudos y todo eso, pero es mejor prevenir, además, no siempre pueden estar ahí para salvarnos. –respondió Saria.

- Como sea, -intervino Ther- lo que importa ahora es empezar el camino para llegar a los Bosques Perdidos y encontrar la entrada a Termina, no nos va a tomar unos cuantos minutos así que será mejor que terminemos de prepararnos y empezar a cabalgar hacia la Villa Goron.

- Tiene razón, -le siguió Link- estamos algo lejos de los Bosques y encontrar la entrada va a ser muy, MUY difícil, yo no recuerdo por dónde se entraba.

- Oh no te preocupes por eso –dijo Ther- antes de llegar a Hyrule marque algunos árboles con flechas para saber por dónde había venido, si todavía están ahí no habrá mucho problema en llegar.

- Bueno, problema resuelto, ahora, ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir en los caballos? –preguntó Saria.

- Yo propongo que nos vallamos en parejas, dos en cada caballo para poder ir más cómodos, que Link valla con Saria, Zelda con Malon y yo con Ruto, ¿Qué les parece? –propuso Ther. Saria no tenía por qué quejarse, iba con quien quería, pero las demás también querían ir con Link pero no podían quejarse, podían levantar sospechas en Link.

- A mi me parece bien. –dijo Saria sonriente.

- Igual a mí. –le siguió Malon.

- Esta bien, si así lo quieren. –dijo Ruto.

- Bueno, entonces vámonos. – concluyó Link. Todos se subieron a los respectivos caballos y empezaron a galopar por los caminos de la Montaña de la Muerte, después de unos minutos ya estaban en la entrada de la Villa Goron, Link no paso desapercibido y tuvo que saludar a los Gorons que se encontraban en el camino, pero sin detenerse, bajaron 2 pisos y entraron por el túnel que da a los Bosques Perdidos.

- Bueno, aquí estamos, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó Saria.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar los árboles marcados con las flechas, no deben de estar muy lejos, así que si alguien las ve por favor avi…-

-¡Ahí hay una! –interrumpió Malon a Ther señalando un árbol que tenia una flecha hacia arriba.

- Guau, eso fue rápido, -dijo Link- bueno, entonces en marcha. -Todos empezaron a cabalgar hacia donde señalaba la flecha y así poco a poco fueron encontrado más flechas: izquierda, derecho, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecho y así continuaron durante unos minutos, hasta que sintieron una presencia, sentían que alguien los estaba observando, de la nada salió una persona extraña que estaba cubierta por las sombras de los árboles enfrente de ellos.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Quién eres tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí! –preguntó Ther, la persona no contestó nada, y después dio media vuelta y echo a correr.

- ¡ESPERA, ES PELIGROSO! –Gritó Link cabalgando lo más rápido que pudo seguido de Ther y Malon. Siguieron a la persona durante unos minutos, luego ella entró en una cueva obscura haciendo parar de golpe a los caballos, después se bajaron de ellos.

- Bueno, esto es genial, nos desviamos solamente para perseguir a alguien que no alcanzamos, perfecto. –dijo enojada Ruto.

- Esto no es malo, es bueno, estamos en la entrada a Termina, reconozco esta cueva, es la misma en la que yo entre por aquí cuando fui a halla. –dijo Link.

- De hecho… sí, esta es la entrada. –prosiguió Ther.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos a entrar? –preguntó Zelda.

- Sí. –respondió Ther.

- Pero ¿cómo vamos a pasar los caballos? –pregunto Malon, en eso se escucho un crujido entre unos arbustos, todos fijaron la mirada en los arbustos, de repente vieron una silueta saltando muy alto y lanzando nueces deku, todos quedaron segados por unos segundos, cuando recuperaron la vista vieron caer una bomba.

-¡CUBRANSE! –Gritó Ther, pero en ese preciso momento explotó la bomba en una nube de humo, todos empezaron a sentirse mareados y cayeron al suelo inconscientes, Ther resistió un poco más antes de caer.

- "este… olor, es... no… imposible, solo mi… tribu… sabe hacerlo" –pensó, y cayó al suelo con la vista distorsionada, lo último que pudo ver fue a aquella persona acercándose a él.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo, algo de suspenso no es malo de vez en cuando.<p>

Comenta, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas de esta historia ;)

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

The White Demon


	7. Capítulo 7: Termina de regreso

Gatt: -Heil FRIKI, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al último episodio de… Pero qué… ¡Esto no es mi Fic! ¡Santos diablos, pero qué barbas hago yo aquí!-

NK: -¿No es obvio?, nos enviaste otra vez a Afganistán por andar rellenando esos cupones de viaje que te ganaste con la vieja tuerta…-

Gatt: -Lamento romper tu burbuja, pero no estamos en el maldito "container" de un barco hacia un país africano… Estamos en el fic de otra persona-

NK: -NO quiero saber cómo o dónde, pero sea lo que sea es tu culpa-

Gatt: -Y tú no deberías culpar a Bradguapaslava La Adivina por darme esos cupones, estoy segura de que sólo quería deshacerse de ti y lamentablemente eres mi álter ego, así que estoy literalmente amarrada a ir a donde tú vayas, y viceversa-

White: -Me declaro culpable de que estén aquí…- *risa maléfica*

NK: -The White Demon… Debí habérmelo imaginado…-

Gatt: -¡Te dije que no fue culpa de Bradguapaslava La Adivina! ¡Hola White!

NK: -¡Por el amor a Dios, nos acaban de secuestrar y tú lo saludas como si fuese la Fiesta del Té de Boston!-

Gatt: -White no nos secuestró, yo acepté aparecer aquí, y TÚ firmaste el contrato para una aparición extraoficial-

White: -¿Se les había olvidado?-

NK: -¡NO! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE DEBÍA ESTAR AQUÍ, LA LOCA ESTA NUNCA ME DICE NADA!-

Gatt: -Ya deberías saber, emo del demonio, que siendo mi álter ego recuerdas todo lo que yo recuerdo. Lo que pasa es que por IDIOTA firmas todo lo que te pongo en frente, y YO tengo memoria de bacalao en frasco con vinagre-

White: -Como sea, ahora están en la introducción, debemos decir algo relacionado al capítulo, o estaremos ocupando todo el espacio… Hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, así que digan algo inteligente-

Gatt y NK: -¿Algo inteligente? ¡OH MIER-

White: -¡SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR!... comencemos.

* * *

><p>.:.:.:.:. Sueño .:.:.:.:.:.<p>

-¡Ther! Vamonos, tenemos que irnos. –gritaba un chico de 9 años que se encontraba en una parte muy profunda de un túnel.

- ¡No!, tengo que ir a salvarlos. –dijo Ther, dio media vuelta y vio como un hombre atravesaba con su espada el pecho de su padre. –Papá –dijo en voz baja, pequeñas lágrimas deslizaron por su rostro. -¡PAPÁ! –Gritó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡THER, NO! –Volvió a gritar el chico a sus espaldas.

- ¡THER, REGRESA, ES PELIGROSO! –gritó una voz femenina afuera del túnel, y él no escuchó, siguió corriendo… Pero tuvo que detenerse al ver como la mujer empezó a causar un derrumbe en la entrada del túnel.

- ¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! –Gritó, ignorando la estructura del tunel cayéndose sobre su cabeza. Antes de perder de vista a aquella mujer por las rocas, vio como el mismo hombre que antes mató a su padre se ponía detrás de ella y levantaba su espada.

-¡NO!

.:.:.:.:.:. Fin del Sueño .:.:.:.:.

- ¡MAMÁ! –Gritó Ther despertando de golpe, estaba respirando muy agitadamente y sudando, después de unos segundos se tranquilizó y dio un gran suspiro- solo fue un sueño… solo… un sueño. –después de calmarse completamente vio a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura, con apenas unos pocos rayos de luz entrando por una puerta de madera y algunas grietas en el techo; en medio de la habitación había un tronco de madera que atravesaba tanto el techo como el piso y daba vueltas; se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de engranes girando y también de maquinaria; en otra parte estaban unas escaleras que daban a un nivel inferior. -¡Link!, ¡Zelda!, ¿¡Dónde están!? –preguntó, lo que escucho fue un par quejidos que dolor atrás de él.

- ¡Au!... Estoy aquí Ther, no te preocupes, todos estamos aquí. –dijo Link sobándose la cabeza y levantándose.

- ¡Ay, qué dolor!… ¿Dónde estamos? –se escucho la voz de Zelda, ella y Ther se levantaron del suelo y los tres miraron a su alrededor. A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban Malon, Saria y Ruto durmiendo recostadas de los caballos, que también estaban dormidos.

- Bueno, almenos estamos todos aquí y estamos a salvo. –dijo Link.

- Oye… Link… -dijo Ther con la voz cortada. – ¿No… te parece familiar… este lugar? –le preguntó. Link miro a su alrededor, después de analizar bien su entorno abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Estamos en la Ciudad Reloj!... ¡Estamos en Termina! –dijo muy sorprendido.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Zelda.

-No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue que nos atacaron con esa extraña bomba que empezó a soltar humo. –dijo Ther.

- Supongo que no era una bomba de humo normal, ¿no? –dijo Link.

- Claro que no, el humo era somnífero, nos hizo dormir… pero… esa bomba… ese humo… no… no puede ser… -decía Ther, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué no puede ser?, ¿Sabes algo del tipo que nos lanzo esa cosa? –preguntó Link; antes de que Ther pudiera responder, se escuchó un bostezo proveniente de donde estaban los demás.

- Haaa, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaba Ruto, frotándose los ojos.

- En Termina –respondió Link, muy serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya estamos aquí? ¿Pero cómo?

- Es lo que tratamos de saber–respondió Zelda, acercándose a las todavía dormidas Malon y Saria –Saria, levántate –decía mientras movía su hombro.

- Humm… ¿He?... Zelda, ¿Qué pasó? –decía Saria mientras abría los ojos forzosamente.

- Pues, estamos en Termina. –respondió.

- ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Pero cómo?

- Es lo que tratamos de saber. –repitió Link, acercándose a Malon –Malon, despierta. –decía mientras sacudía su hombro igual que Zelda.

- No papá, no quiero ir a ordeñar, no ha cantado el cucco. –respondió adormilada.

- O.O creo que será mejor dejarla dormir –dijo Zelda.

- No, es mejor despertarla, no es buena idea dejarla aquí –dijo Ther.

- Bueno. Malon, despierta, ya estamos en Termina –dijo Zelda, sacudiendo el hombro de Malon con un poco más de insistencia.

- Mmmmm… ¿Ha?... –bostezo- ¿Qué… qué pasó?

- Pues una bomba de humo somnífero explotó después de que alguna persona nos cegara con unas nueces deku y ahora estamos en Termina–respondió Ther.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya estamos en Termina? ¿Pero como pasó?

- ¡Es lo que tratamos de saber! – Dijeron Ther, Link y Zelda al mismo tiempo.

- Huy, perdón–dijo Malon.

- Lo siento, se volvió algo repetitiva la respuesta –dijo Zelda.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos despiertos, ¿podrían explicar cómo llegamos aquí sin saberlo? –preguntó Ruto.

- Pues la verdad no sabemos, lo que yo recuerdo es una bomba de humo que nos hizo dormir -dijo Link

- Sí, igual yo –le siguió Zelda.

- Sí… una extraña bomba…-dijo Ther con una cara de detective.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿nadie sabe cómo llegamos aquí? –dijo Saria.

- No –respondieron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, esto es perfecto–dijo Saria impacientada.

- Bueno, sea como sea que hayamos llegado, ya estamos aquí, así que será mejor salir de este reloj y empezar a buscar y prepararnos para eso del mago –dijo Zelda. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Link, Ther y Zelda despertaron a los caballos y, tomándolos de las riendas, todos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Ther paró en seco haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? –le pregunto Link; Ther hizo una seña para que se acercara y poder susurrarle al odio.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que tiene este lugar?

- Mmmm… ¿Tiene mucha hierba? –dijo con un tono de gracia y una sonrisa.

- ¬¬ ¡No!, ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué hay con las personas? ¿Que hay dobles de las personas que habitan Hyrule? –dijo serio, Link reaccionó al instante al escuchar esas palabras, eso podría causar algún inconveniente en su estadía en Termina.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo, ¿Pero qué les decimos?

- Pues simplemente lo que hay que decirles, es mejor eso a que piensen que les estamos jugando una broma.

- Bueno, está bien –Ambos voltearon a donde estaban las chicas, todas tenían una expresión de duda en su caras- Bueno, antes de que salgamos y vean cómo es Termina, tenemos que decirles algo.

- Las personas que habitan aquí son "clones" por así decir de las personas que hay en Hyrule, así que lo más probable es que piensen que los habitantes de aquí son iguales a los de Hyrule, pero no son las mismas personas. –continuó Ther.

- ¿Así que nos están diciendo que hay personas que son iguales a las que están en Hyrule? –preguntó Malon.

- Así es, Termina es como una dimensión paralela a Hyrule, puede que se parezcan unas a otras, pero son diferentes. –dijo Link. Todas pusieron una cara de extrañeza, sentían que era una broma.

- Bueno, ahora que lo saben, será mejor que tengan cuidado, no hablen con nadie como si lo conocieran –le siguió Ther, todas asintieron con la cabeza algo dudosas. Link y Ther dieron media vuelta, abrieron la puerta, teniendo que cerrar los ojos por la fuerte luz en el exterior. Después de adaptar la vista a la luminosidad de afuera, pudieron ver todo a su alrededor. Link y Ther no se extrañaron en absoluto y caminaron como si nada ya que conocían el lugar, pero las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas, caminaban lentamente, no pensaban que cruzando la puerta podían estar en un lugar tan diferente, veían todo su entorno muy extrañadas y con mucha curiosidad.

-Chicas, -dijo Ther volteando hacia ellas, mientras que ellas lo voltearon a ver- Bienvenidas a Termina… –dijo con mucho énfasis. Todas estaban sumamente sorprendidas, veían todo a su alrededor, veían las personas que estaban en esa parte de la ciudad, al instante se dieron cuenta de la similitud de aquellos habitantes con los de Hyrule, avanzaron unos cuantos metros y dieron la vuelta para ver el reloj, era inmenso. Link solo notó una diferencia al ver el reloj: ya no estaba la Luna, ya los habitantes no corrían peligro y no tenía preocupaciones del terrible destino que pudieron correr.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer? –preguntó Link después de unos cuantos minutos.

- Pues, como creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí durante un tiempo, será mejor conseguir en donde dormir –dijo Ther.

- ¿Y dónde nos vamos a quedar? –preguntó Zelda sin dejar de ver el reloj.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en la Posada del Puchero?, es muy confortable, aparte de que es el único lugar donde nos podemos quedar –propuso Link.

- Es una gran idea, pero, ¿tienes dinero para pagar? –pregunto Ther.

- Yo sí. –respondió Zelda volteándolos a ver.

- Mmmm… pues… deja ver… -decía Link sacando su morral de rupias e intentando contar las que tenía adentro, durante unos segundos siguió así hasta que le vino una idea y chasqueó los dedos. -¡El Banco! Recuerdo haber guardado bastante dinero ahí, ¿Quién me puede acompañar a ver si logro sacar algo de dinero? –preguntó.

- ¡Yo! –dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo, Link dejo caer una gota de sudor en la sien.

- Bueno, para ahorrar tiempo separémonos: Zelda y Malon acompañan a Link al banco mientras que Saria y Ruto me acompañan a registrarnos en la Posada, ¿Qué les parece? –propuso Ther, a lo que las chicas se voltearon a ver, y después de intercambiar miradas por unos segundos aceptaron asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces, acompáñenme Zelda y Malon–dijo Link caminando con Epona hacia la parte Oeste de la ciudad, seguido por ambas chicas.

- Síganme entonces, señoritas –dijo Ther agarrando las riendas de Ezek y dirigiéndose a la parte Este seguidas por Ruto y Saria.

* * *

><p>En el Banco/

- Sí, disculpe señor, quisiera hacer un retiro… –dijo Link al hombre que estaba arrodillado en la mesa.

- Oh sí, con gusto, disculpe… -decía aquel hombre mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Link. – Link… ¡hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí! Bueno, tienes 3935 rupias guardadas, así que… ¿Cuántas quieres retirar?

- Mmmm… 800 rupias porfavor.

- Aquí tienes, recuerda que tengo que obtener 5 rupias por el servicio, vuelve pronto.

- Gracias. –Decía mientras guardaba el morral de rupias.- Entonces, ¿Vamos con los demás o quieren conocer la ciudad? –les preguntó a las chicas, pero no obtuvo respuesta al ver que ambas tenían los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca igual de abierta.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?

- Es que… es una gran cantidad de dinero la que tienes en este banco –respondió Malon.

- Oh, bueno, en este lugar es fácil encontrar muchas rupias. Ok, ahora, ¿Qué quieren hacer? ¿Quieren conocer la ciudad o volvemos con Ther y las demás? –preguntó. Ambas se voltearon a ver, Malon tenía una sonrisa picara, pero desapareció al ver la cara seria de Zelda.

- Bueno, será mejor regresar con los demás. Sí queremos conocer este lugar, pero creo que es mejor hacer lo más importante y ya luego recorrer la ciudad junto con el resto –respondió Zelda.

- Está bien, en ese caso, vengan –dijo, regresando por donde vinieron.

* * *

><p>En la Posada del Puchero/

- ¿Hay alguien? –decía Ther en voz alta para que alguien lo atendiera en la recepción.

- Oye Ther… -dijo Saria a sus espaldas.

- ¿Si?

- ¿En verdad esto no es una broma?

- Bueno, pues no, yo no jugaría con algo tan serio.

- Tal vez, pero el punto es que no te conocemos, no sabemos mucho acerca de ti… De hecho, lo único que sabemos es tu nombre y el porqué de lo que estas haciendo, pero no conocemos nada más. –dijo Ruto con un poco de enojo.

- Pues, esa es otra razón de que esto no sea una broma: ustedes están confiando en mí sin saber más de quién soy y lo que debemos hacer: si fuera una broma, no habrían confiado en mí –respondió. Ambas quedaron algo sorprendidas por su respuesta, tenia razón, ellas confiaban en él sin conocer siquiera de dónde venía él.

- Disculpe por la tardanza, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? –decía una chica de pelo castaño rojizo detrás del mostrador.

- Sí señorita, venimos a registrarnos para tener una habitación, ¿tendrá alguna que nos pueda ofrecer? –dijo Ther volteando a ver a la mujer.

- Lamentablemente solo queda una habitación con dos camas individuales, aunque también está la habitación comunitaria, es más barata, pero el problema es que la estaría compartiendo con otros clientes. –respondió. Ther volteó a ver a Ruto y a Saria esperando una respuesta, Saria se le acercó y le susurro al oído.

- Escoge la habitación con dos camas y aparta 4 camas en la otra habitación, si es lo que hay pues ya qué… –dijo.

- Bueno, tomaremos la habitación privada, además de cuatro camas en la comunitaria.

- Ok, ¿Podría llenar el formulario mientras yo voy por sus llaves y reviso que todo este bien en sus habitaciones?

- Con gusto–respondió Ther; la mujer le dio una pluma para poder escribir mientras que ella subió al piso de arriba para revisar los dichos cuartos.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo nos acomodaremos? –preguntó Ruto.

- No lo sé, mejor esperemos a que Link, Zelda y Malon regresen, así nos pondremos de acuerdo todos. –dijo sin dejar se ver el formulario. En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y entraron Link y ambas chicas.

- Bueno, ya llegamos, ¿Qué pudieron hacer? –preguntó Link.

- Pues no mucho, solamente había una habitación disponible con dos camas, tuvimos que escoger unas camas en una habitación comunitaria. –respondió Ther.

- Bueno, algo es mejor que nada. –dijo Zelda.

- Disculpe joven –se escuchó la voz de la mujer que estaba bajando las escaleras. –hay buenas noticias, una habitación con 3 camas se desocupará en una hora, así que si quiere ocuparla so… lo… -la mujer paró en seco viendo al grupo de chicos que estaban en la recepción, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, estaba sorprendida. – ¿Link? –Dijo en voz baja- ¡Link! –gritó corriendo hacia Link dejando caer las llaves que había traído, abrazándolo fuertemente. -¡Oh Link! ¡Hace cuanto tiempo! –decía sacando pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Hola Anju –dijo Link con voz dulce devolviéndole el abrazo. Todas las chicas quedaron algo extrañadas por aquel abrazo. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

- Oh Link, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos. –decía secándose las lagrimas. –Mírate, estás más alto de lo que yo recuerdo… y más guapo –dijo golpeando suavemente su barbilla, Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel comentario que hizo enfrente de todos, se creo un silencio incomodo para Link, hasta que Ther lo rompió:

- Bueno, ¿Estaba diciendo algo de una habitación señorita? –preguntó.

- ¡Oh sí! –respondió recordando el tema. – estaba diciendo que una familia desocupara una habitación con 3 camas, una matrimonial y dos individuales, si quiere puede escoger esa habitación junto con la otra.

- Creo que la tomaremos, así estaremos más cómodos –dijo Ther.

- Y, ¿cuánto nos costará? –dijo Link ya un poco menos rojo.

- Bueno, como eres un viejo amigo te lo dejare a la mitad: el costo normal sería de… -contó con sus dedos haciendo cuentas.- 600 rupias, pero te las dejare a 300.

- ¿Enserio nos harás un descuento? –pregunto Zelda.

- Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que me reunió con mi prometido –respondió, todas las chicas se quedaron algo sorprendidas por lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Bueno, como la otra habitación se desocupa en una hora, ¿Por qué no vamos por nuestras cosas y mientras las guardamos en la otra habitación? –preguntó Ther.

- Creo que es lo mejor. –respondió Link.

- Por cierto, quiero preguntarte una cosa Link, -dijo Anju llamando la atención de Link.

- Si, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

- Bueno, es solamente por curiosidad, pero… ¿La chica zora de allá no es hija de la cantante Lulu? –preguntó susurrándole al oído y señalando a Ruto.

- No, no lo es, es una amiga, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Bueno, es que se parece mucho a ella.

- Jeje, sí… –dijo rascándose la nuca.

- Bueno, -dijo acercándose a las llaves que estaban en el piso y recogiéndolas- aquí tienen las llaves de la habitación, cuando se vallan las personas y asee un poco la otra les avisaré –dijo dándole las llaves a Ther.

- Gracias, aquí tiene 150 rupias, le daremos lo que falte cuando este la otra habitación. –dijo Ther sacando varias rupias de diferente valor de un morral que tenía atado en su cintura.

- Por favor, relájense –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Link, acompáñame a traer las cosas de los caballos, mientras que las chicas van a la habitación.

- Sí –dijo Link. Ther le dio las llaves a Saria y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, mientras que Saria y Zelda iban por las escaleras y las demás se quedaron en la recepción, antes de siquiera abrirla se detuvieron al escuchar una pregunta que hacía Anju.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo esta Cremia, Romani? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Malon.

- ¿He? ¿Me preguntas a mí? –dijo Malon.

- Pues sí, ¿Quién más aquí en esta habitación se llama Romani?

- Este, yo no…

- Ella es otra amiga, no es de por aquí, es muy parecida a Romani pero no es ella –interrumpió a buen tiempo Link.

- Oh bueno, es muy parecida a ella… de hecho parece una gemela de ella –dijo Anju entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí, se parecen demasiado, será mejor que suban con las demás –dijo Link señalando con la cabeza las escaleras, ellas subieron sin hacer antes comentarios entre ellas.

- Bueno, vamos por las cosas. –dijo Ther. Ambos salieron y empezaron a desamarrar lo que habían traído en los caballos; Ther cargó una gran maleta junto con una caja, mientras que Link llevó otra maleta pero más pequeña y una gran mochila, entraron de nuevo y subieron a la planta alta: la habitación que habían escogido se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, lo supieron al ver a las chicas dentro de él, entraron y dejaron las cosas en una esquina. La habitación era muy linda, tenía muy buenas decoraciones, las dos camas estaban acomodadas paralelamente, en la pared de enfrente de estas había una fogata, una par de ventanas a un lado, una mesa en una esquina y un armario en otra.

- ¡Valla!, no recordaba que las habitaciones fueran tan lindas y arregladas –exclamó Link.- la última vez que las vi hasta el tapiz de la pared se estaba cayendo.

- Tal vez haya muchas personas que vengan de viaje a la ciudad, y debieron remodelar –dijo Ther.

- Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Zelda.

- Pues hay que esperar a que esté lista la otra habitación, después de eso iremos a que conozcan el lugar y a buscar información del mago –respondió Link.

- ¿Y mientras? –preguntó Saria.

- Pues, podemos platicar –dijo Ther.

- Qué tal si nos cuentas quién eres y por qué quieres acabar con el mago, suponiendo que no eres de aquí no te afectaría en nada que atacase estas tierras… –dijo Ruto en un tono algo seco, todos excepto Ther se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la forma en que habló, tenían en su cara una expresión de enojo por ser tan directa e insensible.

- Creo que tienes razón, -dijo Ther calmado, todos voltearon a verlo muy sorprendidos.- es mejor que sepan más sobre quién soy y todo este asunto en el que estoy metido… verán, yo nací en un pueblo pequeño, en…

* * *

><p>En una cueva, en alguna parte del Cañón de Ikana/

- Mi señor, ya están aquí, como lo ordenó. No saben cómo llegaron aquí ni quién los trajo… –decía un muchacho vestido con una pequeña armadura, haciendo reverencia a un misterioso hombre encapuchado sentado en un trono.

La cueva en la que se encontraban estaba iluminada por un gran número de antorchas, había criaturas de enorme armadura, portando lanzas y escudos, ubicados en dos líneas paralelas protegiendo el camino hacia el trono. Una gran alfombra se deslizaba desde donde estaba aquel chico hasta el final de la habitación; el trono donde se sentaba el encapuchado, al final de la alfombra, era una superficie móvil de madera con varios arreglos de piedras y metales preciosos.

- ¡Muy bien! –Exclamó aquel hombre.- ahora hay que continuar con la siguiente fase del plan, ve con ellos y gana su confianza…

- No será problema, mi señor, -decía levantando la cabeza.- él me recibirá con mucho gusto y alegría. –formó una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

* * *

><p>Jeje bueno, gracias a Gatt y NK por su aparición especial, se los agradezco de corazón.<p>

Gracias a Kid Evans, Aressia y a Gatt por sus reviews =3

Comenta, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas de esta historia ;)

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, hasta luego.

The White Demon


	8. Capítulo 8: El Reencuentro

Bueno, gracias a que ALGUIEN ¬¬ (su nombre empieza con "Kid" y termina en "Evans") utilizó mi fobia contra mi para acelerar mi actualización, aquí tienen el nuevo Capítulo.

Gracias a Aressia y Kid por sus reviews.

Sin nada más que decir; comencemos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Reencuentro<em>**

* * *

><p>- … Y es por eso que estoy haciendo todo esto, tratar de detener a ese tipo para que no suceda lo que sucedió con mi pueblo. –terminó de contar Ther la historia de su vida, todas quedaron sorprendidas y tristes al escuchar lo que había vivido Ther, lo de sus padres y sus conocidos, la travesía de su aventura para conseguir aquellos artefactos.<p>

- Valla, no sabía que por esa razón hacías todo esto. –dijo Zelda.

- Sí, no solo para rendir cuentas, sino también para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo que me sucedió a mí y a mi pueblo. –dijo Ther.

- Bueno… creo… que con esto sabemos que estas diciendo la verdad, siento haber dudado de ti. –dijo Ruto un poco avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que hayas tenido tus sospechas.

- Está bien, ahora que ya sabemos esto, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Saria.

- Pues, primero acomodarnos en las habitaciones para que tengamos un lugar en específico para quedarnos, después conoceremos el lugar y empezaremos a buscar información sobre el mago. –respondió Ther

- Entonces debemos ver si ya esta la otra habitación. –dijo Link mientras se paraba, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, se dio un pequeño susto al ver a Anju al otro lado de la puerta con el puño cerrado enfrente de él.

- Oh, lo siento, iba a tocar para avisarles que su habitación ya esta lista. –respondió extendiendo la mano dándole las llaves a Link. -¿Recuerdas dónde estaba la gran campana? –Link asintió.- Pues ahí es, preferí convertirla en una habitación a que se desaprovechara ese espacio.

- Gracias Anju, permíteme. –Dijo mientras sacaba su morral de rupias y tomó una rupia morada y una plateada.- tome, aquí esta el resto.

- Ok, disfruten su estadía en Termina, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego. –Anju se fue y regresó a sus labores. –bueno, ya esta la otra habitación, ya que tiene más camas, ¿Por qué no nos dividimos hombres y mujeres? Ther y yo nos quedamos aquí y ustedes se quedan con la otra habitación. –propuso, las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas, todas tenían una expresión de estar de acuerdo, después de unos segundos de estar intercambiando miradas, todas asintieron.

- Está decidido, hombres y mujeres separados.

- ¿Les ayudamos a llevar sus cosas a la otra habitación? –Preguntó Ther.

- Pues, yo no traje nada así que ya me voy para allá. –dijo Ruto tomando la llave y saliendo del lugar.

- Almenos hay una ventaja de ser un pez: no necesitan empacar ropa. –dijo Malon, todas dejaron sacar una pequeña risilla.

- ¡Te Escuche! –se alcanzó a oír la lejana voz de Ruto por el pasillo, todas cesaron su risa por unos segundos, para después volver a reír.

- Bueno, ¿Cuáles son las cosas de cada una? –Preguntó Link.

- Estas son las mías. –dijo Malon señalando la gran mochila junto con la caja de madera.

- Y estas son mías. –dijo Zelda dándole unas palmadas a la maleta más grande.

- Bueno, yo no prepare nada pero Zelda me hizo favor de prestarme un poco de su ropa. –dijo Saria, señalando la maleta que quedaba.

- Ok, permíteme. –Link tomo la maleta de Zelda y a duras penas pudo alzarla. – ¡Uff! ¿¡Pero qué tienes aquí!?

- Bueno, como no sabía cuanto estaríamos aquí, traje varios cambios de ropa.

- Esta muy pesada. –Link tomo con ambas manos la maleta por debajo.- ¿Tú no tuviste problemas para traerla? –le preguntó a Ther.

- No, si es algo pesada, pero no me dio problemas. –respondió, Link volteo a verlo con una cara de "te odio, pero no tanto" y se fue a la otra habitación.

- Supongo que yo me llevare el resto. –dijo Ther tomando en una mano la maleta y la mochila y en la otra la caja de madera, se dirigió a la otra recamara seguidas por las chicas. La habitación era casi igual, las diferencias estaban en el tamaño, las camas, dos armarios y una ventana más de las que había en la otra habitación.

- Bueno, desempaquen y acomoden sus cosas, nosotros los esperamos abajo. –dijo Link dejando la maleta y saliendo de la habitación seguido por Ther después de haber dejado las cosas.

- Yo mejor me voy con ellos. –dijo Ruto saliendo de la recamara.

- Si que es algo odiosa, ¿No? –dijo Zelda.

- Sí princesa, no creo que valla a ser fácil estar aquí con ella. –dijo Malon.

- Será mejor que vallamos acostumbrándonos, se supone que Ther nos necesita a las cuatro y es mejor que nos llevemos bien si no queremos causar problemas. –dijo Saria.

Zelda dejo salir un gran suspiro- Creo que tienes razón. Bueno, acomodemos nuestras cosas y vallamos con los chicos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí sin ninguna cosa por hacer, creo que no habrá más tiempo después. –Ambas asintieron, las tres pusieron sus cosas en el armario separadas unas de otras para no confundirse, salieron de la habitación, cerraron con llave y bajaron a la recepción, encontraron a los tres sentados en una banca platicando entre ellos.

- Ya estamos listas. –dijo Zelda.

- Bueno, vallamos a ver el lugar. –dijo Link levantándose de la banca seguido de Ther y las demás, salieron y empezaron a explorar el lugar, todas tenían mucha curiosidad de saber que había en la ciudad, comentaban entre ellas el parecido de las personas que veían pasar, las posibles vidas que vivían aquí cada una de esas personas, miraban los edificios muy interesadas, saber si ahí dentro habría más gente "conocida". Pasaron por todas las partes de la ciudad, en la Sur vieron por minutos el enorme reloj, Link estaba muy contento y tranquilo de poder verlo sin la Luna arriba de él, en la Norte jugaron un rato el la pequeña zona de juegos, en la parte Este jugaron en todos y cada uno de los juegos que estaban ahí, y en la Oeste compraron algunas cosas en la tienda de curiosidades y en la tienda general. Así pasaron el día hasta que atardeció, regresaron a la Posada del Puchero, al entrar vieron a Anju meciendo a un bebé entre sus brazos.

- No me digas que es tú hijo. –dijo Link con un toque de alegría.

- Sí, tiene un año de nacido, después de haber arreglado los problemas por la Luna, Kafei y yo pensábamos a diario en tener un bebé, hasta que por fin se cumplió. –respondió sin dejar de mirar al bebé con una dulce sonrisa.- por cierto, ¿les gustó el lugar? –preguntó dirigiéndose a las chicas, todas se miraron sin saber que responder, hasta que Zelda decidió hablar:

- Pues, creo que habló por todas al decir que esta ciudad es muy bonita, tiene muchos lugares que puedes visitar y divertirte. –respondió.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, esta ciudad es muy tranquila y linda, pero últimamente a habido rumores sobre una guerra. –dijo Anju volteando a verlas.

- ¿A qué te refieres con una guerra? –le preguntó Link.

- Pues, hace poco que llego un extraño hombre con un pequeño número de criaturas que nunca habíamos visto, diciendo que entregáramos… creo que unas armas especiales, todos los habitantes sabían que aquí no hay armas más que las que tienen los soldados, y eso que no las utilizan, solamente es por si llegara a ocurrir algo. Durante estos días ha mandado a un chico con avisos que dicen que entreguemos por la paz las armas y no habrá consecuencias, pero nadie a dado nada, dudo que alguien de por aquí las tenga.

- ¿Un chico? –preguntó Ther.

- Sí, creo que no es mayor que ustedes, a decir verdad, creo que es de su edad. –respondió.

- ¿Y cada cuando viene a traer avisos?

- Todos los días a media noche, por la entrada de la parte Este de la ciudad.

- ¿Pero no están seguros si habrá una guerra? –preguntó Link.

- No, pero muchas personas han visto que más creaturas parecidas a las que se aparecieron andan rondando por estas zonas, en especial por el Cañon Ikana.

- Mmmm… esto es interesante. –dijo Ther en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó Link.

- No nada. Será mejor que subamos a las habitaciones para prepararnos para dormir, yo iré por mi silla de montar para que Ezek duerma bien.

- Ya que vas con los caballos, te acompaño para que también le quité la silla de montar al mio. –dijo Zelda.

- Si prefiere yo se la puedo quitar. –le propuso Ther.

- ¿Enserio? –le preguntó Zelda, el asintió con la cabeza.- Oh muchas gracias.

- No hay porque princesa. –le dijo, todos excepto Ther subieron por las escaleras y se fueron a las habitaciones, Ther salió y les desamarró las sillas de montar a Ezek, Epona y al caballo de Zelda, entró de nuevo llevando dos de las sillas para dejarlas adentro, regresó por la que faltaba, pero se dio una gran sorpresa al ver que la silla la tenía cargada la viejecita que ya era de costumbre que se encontrara con Ther.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted aquí?!, ¡¿Pero cómo?! –preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan majadero y mejor me ayudas con esta cosa? ¡Es muy pesada para mí! –respondió en tono molesto, Ther tomó la silla y la dejó a un lado.

- ¿Cómo llego aquí? –le preguntó.

- Al que debería hacerle esa pregunta es a ti, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- La verdad, no lo se, en un momento estábamos en los Bosques Perdidos hasta que alguien nos durmió con una bomba somnífera, y después despertamos en Termina.

- Mmmm… ya veo, sabes, es mejor que te cuides, hasta la persona más cercana y apegada puede ser la que traicione… ¿Haz escuchado la fábula del oso y los cazadores? –preguntó, Ther respondió negando con la cabeza- Dos personas que eran los mejores amigos decidieron ir un día de cacería a un bosque, después de unas horas sin encontrar nada dejaron sus armas a la orilla de un río y buscaron algunas frutas en árboles algo alejados del río, para su sorpresa se encontraron con un oso, uno de los amigos no lo pensó dos veces y subió rápidamente a lo alto del árbol más cercano dejando a su compañero en el suelo, el otro sin saber que hacer se dejó caer al suelo y fingió estar muerto, el oso se le acerco y lo olfateo por unos minutos, después acercó su hocico a la oreja del hombre, dio unos pequeños rugidos y se marchó, el amigo que estaba en el árbol se bajo y entre risas le preguntó a su amigo: "¿Qué te ha dicho aquel oso?" a lo que él le respondió: "Que las personas que dicen ser tus amigos te dejan sólo en medio de una situación problemática no son tus amigos" -Ther se quedó pensando lo que acababa de escuchar, a decir verdad no presto mucha atención a toda la historia, pero entendió claramente la moraleja: Quien dice ser tu amigo, puede ser quien te abandone cuando más lo necesites.

- Mmmm… entendí, tendré cuidado, gracias. –Ther se agachó y recogió la silla, iba a dar media vuelta pero lo detuvo la anciana poniendo la mano en su hombro y llamando la atención de Ther.

- … ¿Me prometes que tendrás cuidado? –dijo seriamente.

- Sí, se lo prometo. –respondió.

- Espero que cumplas con tu promesa, -alejó su mano del hombro- por cierto, creo que sería buena idea que hablaras con Zelda sobre el brazalete que te regale, ella debe se saber qué es y como utilizarlo, después de todo sabe de magia.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, con su permiso. –Ther se dirigió a la puerta para entrar a la posada.

- Buenas noches, Ther. –dijo la anciana antes de que Ther cerrara la puerta. Dejó las sillas en recepción para que las guardaran en paquetería, subió a la planta alta y se dirigió a la habitación, para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, vio a Link sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué dejas abierta la puerta? –le preguntó.

- Te estaba esperando. –respondió, Ther entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la orilla de una de las camas.

- Supongo que quieres hablar de algo, ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó Ther.

- No, no te equivocas, quiero hablar sobre lo de la bomba, cuando despertamos adentro del reloj negabas lo que había pasado diciendo que no podía ser posible, ¿A que te referías con eso exactamente? –le preguntó muy serio Link.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que, el olor del humo, era idéntico al olor de las bombas que hacía en mi pueblo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir algo?

- Sí, esas bombas solamente las saben hacer personas que vengan de mi pueblo, nadie a excepción de nosotros conocemos la preparación de ese tipo de bombas, además de que los ingredientes necesarios para que funcione solamente se encuentran de donde yo vengo, por eso no lo podía creer. –explicó.

- Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que el tipo que nos hizo dormir con aquella bomba viene de tu pueblo?

- Lo más probable, pero, no tiene sentido, nadie de mi gente podría saber el camino que lo conduzca a este pueblo, además, ¿para qué vendrían?

- Sabes, creo que solo hay dos maneras de que alguien de tu pueblo pueda estar aquí, una es que te haya seguido sin que lo hayas visto…

- ¿Y la otra?

- … Que haya venido con el mago.

- ¿Insinúas que alguien de mi pueblo se unió con aquel mago?

- No, solamente que también es una posibilidad, digo, ¿Quién más aparte de nosotros sabría que Termina existe?, el mago es el único aparte de nosotros que sabe como llegar aquí, y como ya fue con tu pueblo, existe la posibilidad. Además, también puede ser que, en vez de ser aliado del mago, lo hayan atrapado para sus preferencias.

- Puede ser, es mejor que pensar que se unió a él. –dijo, se levanto de una de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, Link lo interrumpió.

- ¿Ha dónde piensas ir? –preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla y acercándose a él.

- Ha averiguar quien es ese tipo que viene a entregar los mensajes.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

- No, la verdad no, pero, ¿Para qué quieres venir?

- Para ver si podemos sacarle algo de información a ese tipo.

- … Me leíste la mente. –Ther abrió la puerta y salió, Link cerró con llave y lo siguió por el pasillo llegando a las escaleras, bajaron y salieron por la puerta principal.

- Bueno, en primera hay que saber la hora. –dijo Link.

- Revisemos en el reloj. –dijo Ther, ambos caminaron a la parte Sur de la ciudad y se pusieron unos metros delante del reloj para poderlo ver bien.

- 11:51, ya no tardará en llegar el mensajero. –dijo Link en voz alta.

- Será mejor ir ya a la zona Este, esperarlo y… ya se nos ocurrirá algo. –dijo Ther, Link solo asintió, caminaron hasta la parte Este de la ciudad, al llegar vieron un gran número de personas ahí reunidas, al parecer había más gente aparte de ellos dos esperando noticias del mago.

- Maldición, así no podremos hacer ningún movimiento. –maldijo Ther.

- Tendremos que encontrar una forma de alejar a estas personas de aquí, ya no falta mucho para que llegue. Pero como podremos…

- ¡Ya se! –Interrumpió Ther chasqueando los dedos- ¡Oigan todos! –Gritó, la multitud fijo la mirada en Ther.- ¡En el Bar lácteo están cantando los Indogo-gos y yo tengo pases para que entren GRATIS y los estoy regalando! ¡Quien me alcance los tendrá! – Ther empezó a correr hacia la parte Sur seguido de TODAS las personas de la multitud, incluso los guardias también se unieron a la persecución.

- O.O si que es muy aclamada la banda de Mika… espera, ¿Qué pasó con la banda después de percatarse de lo de Mikau? –se preguntó al darse cuenta de que la banda al parecer seguía en pie a pesar de la muerte de Mikau, pero tuvo que parar sus pensamientos al escuchar el eco de pasos que venían del pasillo de entrada a la ciudad, Link fijó su mirada a dicho pasillo esperando a ver al mensajero. Después de unos segundos, pudo ver a la persona cuando pasó por completo el pasillo. Era un chico, como dijo Anju, no parecía mayor que Link o Ther, llevaba un escudo en su espalda, una gran hacha con piedras incrustadas en su mano izquierda y pergaminos en la derecha, vestía unos pantalones cafés de piel, una armadura cubría todo su torso, también traía puestas un par de botas de piel del mismo color de los pantalones. El chico siguió caminando hasta quedar enfrente de Link, ambos quedaron cara a cara, solamente mirándose, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera o hiciera algo, después de algunos segundos, el chico decidió hablar.

- Así que tú eres Link, ¿Me equivoco? –dijo, Link se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero siguió enfrente de él, sin moverse ni medio paso.

- ¿Tú eres el mensajero de aquel hechicero? –preguntó Link, se formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

- Sí, ¿Algún problema? –preguntó.

- Sí hay problema, quiero que le digas al hechicero que deje esta tierra, esta perdiendo su tiempo, aquí no hay nada de lo que él busca. –respondió con un tono duro. El chico guardo los pergaminos en uno de sus bolsillos.

- …He oído hablar de ti, dicen que eres muy bueno con la espada, ¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras? –dijo preparando su escudo y levantando su hacha para atacar, Link saltó a un lado antes de recibir el golpe, empuño su espada y preparo su escudo para la batalla.

- Creo que no tengo opción. –dijo Link, ambos corrieron el uno al otro para atacar, Link blandió su espada pero el escudo del chico lo contuvo, el respondió atacando del mismo modo con su hacha, Link lo esquivo agachándose, intentó dar otro golpe con su espada, el joven lo esquivo y dio un golpe en el escudo de Link haciendo que volara lejos de él.

- ¡Demonios!-maldijo Link.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El GRAN Héroe del Tiempo no puede luchar sin un escudo? –preguntó burlón aquel chico, Link se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso, ¿cómo sabía que él era el Héroe del Tiempo? El chico aprovecho que Link estaba distraído y golpeo a Link en el mango de la espada con la parte liza del hacha provocando que Link dejara caer la espada y sobara su mano por el dolor.

- Sin tu espada, estas perdido. –dijo, alzando su hacha para atacar, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –gritó Ther a espaldas de aquel chico, Ther ya tenía preparado el escudo y su espada esperando la respuesta del joven, él se dio media vuelta aun con el hacha en el aire, ambos quedaron paralizados al verse uno al otro, poco a poco fueron bajando sus armas.

- …Ther –dijo muy suavemente el chico con los ojos brillantes.

-…Iván –dijo Ther de la misma manera, dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que rodó por su mejilla derecha.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí Termina, jajaja, ¿entendieron? Ter-mina por el pueblo, jajajaja, ok necesito dejar el azúcar.<p>

ATENCIÓN: A los que quieran utilizar mi fobia contra mi para actualizar más rápido, les diré que los espero con una parvada gigante de gansos, el enemigo natural de los Patos... yo también tengo mis trucos. (indirecta a Kid Evans)

Comenta, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas de esta historia ;)

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, adiós.

The White Demon


	9. Capítulo 9: La Verdad del Origen

Sin nada que decir... comencemos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Verdad del Origen<em>**

* * *

><p>- Ther, amigo, que alegría verte- dijo Iván dejando caer su hacha y caminando hacia Ther con los brazos extendidos, lo abrazó, pero Ther no le devolvió el abrazo.<p>

- Pero, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? –preguntó muy confundido.

- Oh Ther, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –decía aun abrazándolo ignorando la su parte, Link recogió su espada y el escudo y se acercó a Ther e Iván.

- Así que, se conocen. –dijo para llamar la atención de ambos. Iván rápidamente dejó de abrazar a Ther y volteo violentamente hacia Link.

- Sí nos conocemos, pero eso no es algo que te interese. –le respondió bruscamente, Link se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Iván.

- Tranquilo Iván, es un amigo, te presento a Link, pero creo que hace un momento ya se conocieron. –dijo algo sarcástico.

- Entonces… ¿lo conoces? –le preguntó Iván.

- Sí, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?

- Pues… la verdad no quiero hablar aquí de eso, tiene que ser en un lugar más privado. –decía mirando alrededor.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a la posada del puchero? Tenemos una habitación, hay podemos hablar. –dijo Link.

- Me parece bien, gracias… y perdón por lo de hace rato.

- No hay problema, creo que era la reacción natural de ambos. –dijo Link, Iván recogió sus armas y los tres se fueron rumbo a la posada.

* * *

><p>en la habitación de las chicas/

Las 4 chicas estaban sentadas en las camas matando el tiempo, platicando de lo que habían vivido los últimos días, sobre la nueva tierra en donde se encontraban, las personas de esa tierra, entre más cosas, pero lo que más hablaban es sobre cómo habían llegado a esa tierra:

- A mi también me parece extraño, -dijo Saria después de que Zelda lo mencionase- yo tampoco recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí.

- Es verdad, -le siguió Malón- es muy extraño que hayamos llegado hasta aquí sin recordar el camino que tomamos.

- Son tan ingenuas. –dijo Ruto.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Zelda.

-Que son muy ingenuas, es obvio que alguien nos arrastró hasta aquí, no recordamos nada porque alguien nos durmió con alguna bomba o algo.

- Es cierto, -la apoyó Malón- yo recuerdo que alguien aventó una nuez que nos segó, luego fue la bomba de humo, lo más probable es que el humo haya sido somnífero.

- Yo también recuerdo eso, -dijo Zelda- pero, ¿quién podría haber sido? Nadie es lo suficientemente tonto como para ir solo y sin una guía a los bosques perdidos. –todas guardaron silencio al escuchar a un grupo de personas caminando por el pasillo, después de unos segundos cesaron los pasos.

-¿Qué no ya estaba cerrada la posada? –preguntó Saria.

- Sí, a lo mejor son personas que tienen una habitación aquí. –dijo Zelda.

- Hmmm… me pregunto si acaso son Link y Ther. –dijo Ruto en voz baja.

- Bueno, sean quienes sean es mejor que ya nos durmamos, ya pasa de la media noche y mañana va a ser un día muy largo. –dijo Zelda.

- Tienes razón, -dijo Saria mientras daba un bostezo.

- Bueno, -le siguió Malón dando un bostezo- en ese caso, buenas noches a todas. –se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial y se durmió enseguida.

- O_OU esta si que sabe dormirse –dijo Saria- buenas noches. –se metió a la cama con Malón y empezó a dormir.

Se creó un incómodo silencio entre Zelda y Ruto después de que las otras chicas se durmieran, estaban frente a frente, evitando cualquier contacto visual mirando alrededor, hasta que Zelda rompió el silencio del ambiente:

- Bueno, cero que será mejor que nos durmamos, mañana será un día ocupado.

- S-sí –respondió entrecortado, ambas se metieron a sus respectivas camas y empezaron a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de los chicos/

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora dime, ¿cómo rayos has llegado aquí? –preguntaba Ther mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, Link se sentó en una de las camas e Iván en la silla alado de la pequeña mesa.

- Verás… bueno, es difícil… -su voz sonaba seria y baja- no quisiera contártelo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? ¿Acaso me estas ocultado algo?

- No… no es eso… es solo que… no se como te lo vallas a tomar.

- ¿Es malo? –intervino Link.

- Sí… para él… para ambos.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices? –Preguntó Ther- ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

- Mira –empezó a decir- te lo diré, pero no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, ¿entendido? –Ther asintió algo desconcertado, Iván respiro profundo y comenzó – Cuando tú te fuiste, nosotros empezamos a organizarnos para reconstruir la aldea que destruyó el mago, ya se habían retirado de ahí, lo único que quedo fue ruinas de las casas, ni siquiera había cuerpo o residuos de guerra, nada, nos quedamos extrañados…. comenzamos a reconstruir la aldea poco a poco, terminábamos una casa y empezábamos con la otra, al cabo de unos cuantos meses teníamos más de la mitad de la aldea reconstruida, pero, por alguna razón, el hechicero volvió y ahora no tuvo piedad, nos atacó con todo lo que tenía –hizo una pausa recordando la escena- Diosas, fue espantoso, asesino a todos Ther, a todos, -Ther abrió por completo los ojos-intentamos defendernos, pero fue imposible derrotar a sus monstruos, eran demasiados.

- Disculpa pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí? –interrumpió Link, Iván volteó de golpe hacia él con una expresión de furia, luego la cambió por una de seriedad y empezó a bajar la cabeza.

- Yo… yo… me le uní. –dijo en voz baja. Ther quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, él, su amigo de la infancia, la única persona de confianza que le quedaba, se había unido al hombre que asesinó a sus padres.

- ¡¿Q… QUÉ?! –gritó Ther.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería morir, yo quería seguir vivo. –dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Pe… pero… ¡ESE TIPO ASESINÓ A NUESTROS PADDRES!

- ¡TENÍA MIEDO! –Iván alzó de golpe la mirada directo a Ther- TENÍA MIEDO DE QUE ME HICIERAN LO MISMO QUE LE HICIERON A NUESTROSPADRES.

- Eso no justifica nada, por Hylia, invadió nuestra aldea, la destruyo, mató a nuestros padres y a todos los habitantes, a nuestra gente.

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? ¿¡Crees que se me ha olvidado!? ¡No solo me les uní para seguir con vida! ¡Fue también para poder vengarlos! ¡Vengar a todas las personas a las que les arrebató la vida! –Ther se extrañó al oír eso- Sabía que nos mataría a todos sin duda, yo me ofrecí como un soldado para poder estar adentro, en su grupo, para poder saber sus movimientos, sus tácticas, sus planes, TODO, para poder encontrar un punto débil, alguna abertura dónde atacar… para matarlo de una vez por todas. –Un silencio se creó en el ambiente, hasta que Iván prosiguió.- quiero matarlos a todos Ther, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, son demasiados, necesito ayuda… sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, dejar que matara a todos nuestros seres queridos, a nuestros conocidos… a nuestra gente… pero Ther, si no lo derrotamos pronto lo mismo le pasará a esta Tierra, quién sabe cuantas aldeas aparte de la nuestra haya destruidos antes, quién sabe a cuantas personas han asesinado… no quiero que estas tierras sufran el mismo destino, me basta con una sola vez –Iván se puso de pie.- Ther, hermano…. ¿quisieras… ayudarme a detenerlo? –Ther se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, intentando entrar en su mente, en sus pensamientos, tratando de saber qué cosas han pasado por su cabeza para haber hecho todo lo que hizo, mientras que trataba de digerir todo lo que le había dicho Iván, si era cierto de que dejo morir a toda su gente, si era cierto que quería matarlos… por fin, después de unos minutos, suspiro y dijo:

- Cuando mi madre cerró aquel túnel por el que escapábamos, tú eras el único que podía ayudarme en esos momentos y lo hiciste… ahora, es mi turno –puso su mano sobre el hombro de Iván- detengamos a ese brujo, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿E… enserio? –preguntó tartamudeando, Ther solo asintió. Iván lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

- No te preocupes hermano, lo derrotaremos no importa que nos cueste. –Dejaron de abrazarse.- y cambiandode tema… Fuiste tú quien arrojo esa bomba somnífera, ¿verdad?

- O_OU Este… pues, sí, fui yo…pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo con eso?–dijo algo nervioso.

- Oh por nada –Ther se acercó a la chimenea y agarro el atizador que estaba ahí- solo que, en vez de dejarnos inconscientes con esa bomba y traernos aquí… ¿¡Qué no hubiera sido más fácil que nos hubieras hablado en vez de dormirnos con esa bomba!? –Ther tenía lista la vara para golpearlo.

- Lo-lo sé pero… tú sabes… las circunstancias… la situación… ya sabes cosas normales.

- Eso no importa… ahora… prepárate para recibir tu castigo. –Ther alzó la vara de metal.

- Oh no… -Iván comenzó a correr por toda la habitación siendo correteado porTher dando golpes en vano tratando de darle en la cabeza. Link, por su parte, se movía de un lado a otro evitando ser alcanzado por algún golpe perdido de Ther y pensando si lo hacía enserio o de broma, pero también pensaba la felicidad de ocultaba Ther en haberse encontrado con un viejo amigo a pesar de las malas noticias que venían con él. Después de algunos minutos, Ther e Iván dejaron de correr a causa del agotamiento y decidieron dejar esa persecución para después; cuando recuperaron el aliento, Link les preguntó:

-¿Ya se cansaron? Si se veían tan animados –Dijo con gracia.

- El día que estés corriendo por tu vida porque un loco te persigue lo entenderás. –le respondió Iván con sarcasmo.

- Oh no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente, y más cuando no solo es uno, sino toda una parvada.

-¿Parvada? ¿Hablas de aves? –le preguntó Ther.

- Cuccos, para ser más exacto. –Se le enchinó la piel al mencionarlos.- esas cosas son de miedo.

- Como sea. –Dijo Ther.- será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos organizaremos para idear un plan que nos ayude a detener al mago.

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí, -Dijo Link dirigiéndose a Iván.- ya es muy tarde y no creo que quieras regresar allá a estas horas.

- Gracias, será mejor descansar para regresar mañana con-

- ¿Piensas regresar? –Ther lo interrumpió.

- Sí, antes de que digas algo o te enfades, – se adelantó Iván- tengo que aclararte: todo seguirá igual, no puedo retirarme de su ejército, no es algo que se pueda hacer, ustedes continuaran con sus asuntos y yo regresaré, no te preocupes, intentaré ganar tiempo para que podamos planear algo, ¿te parece? –Ther se quedó callado por un momento, analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba: él, Iván, Link, las chicas, el hechicero, todo. Al recapacitar toda la situación dijo:

- Creo que tienes razón, será mejor así para organizarnos de una manera mejor.

- Sí, pero mientras, -Iván dejo salir un bostezo.- tenemos que dormir, ya mañana será un nuevo día.

- Así es. –Dijo Link.- no hay mucho espacio para los tres en las camas, así me pienso que sería mejor si juntamos ambas camas, ¿les parece? –ambos asintieron, Link comenzó a empujar una cama mientras que Ther movía la otra en sentido contrario, ambas camas quedaron juntas; después los 3 se quitaron los accesorios y prendas de guerra que tenían para terminar sólo en túnica, entraron a la cama y empezaron a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana/

Las 4 chicas se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente sobre las camas, parecían estar en un sueño bastante profundo, de no ser por un par de golpes que provenían de la puerta, al instante las chicas despertaron algo confusas.

- Chicas, ya levántense tenemos un día lleno de cosas por hacer. –se escuchaba la voz apagada de Link al otro lado de la puerta en el pasillo.

- Sí Link, danos 10 minutos. –dijo Zelda adormilada.

- Vaya, -bostezó Malon.- que noche, ¿Qué horas son? –preguntó. Saria miró un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

- Ocho cuarenta y tres. –Le respondió.- todavía es muy temprano.

- Sí, yo propongo que sigamos dormidas. –dijo Ruto, volviendo a cubrirse con la cobija.

- Nada de eso. –Zelda se levantó y empezó a jalarla cobija de una de sus esquinas, mientras que Ruto luchaba para mantenerse debajo de ella.

- ¡Zelda! ¡Deja de jalarla! –Le gritó Ruto.

- ¡Vamos Ruto! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para lo que vayamos a hacer más tarde! –Contestó de la misma forma Zelda. Durante unos instantes estuvieron así, ambas jalando la cobija en sentidos contrarios, hasta que Ruto decidió jugarle una broma a Zelda soltando la esquina, haciendo que callera de sentón en el suelo.

- ¿¡QUÉ TE SUCEDE RUTO!? –Preguntó enfurecida.

- ¡Tú no me dejabas en paz! Pensé que así tal vez aprenderías a respetarme. –respondió.

- ¡AHORA SÍ! –Zelda se levantó y estaba dispuesta a lanzarse contra Ruto, de no ser interrumpida por Malon que se metió en su camino y la agarro de la cintura para que no corriera.

- ¡Ya basta las dos! ¿Qué no ven que perdemos el tiempo peleando entre nosotras? Será mejor que ambas se disculpen. –dijo. Zelda se tranquilizó y se negaba a disculparse con Ruto, mientras que Ruto tenía la misma actitud.

- Chicas, nosotros estamos listos, las esperamos en la recepción. –dijo Ther con la voz apagada por la puerta.

- Claro Ther, enseguida vamos, -le respondió Malon y volvió a dirigirse a las chicas- Vamos, discúlpense para alistarnos. –Zelda y Ruto se miraron, ambas tenían una expresión de oído, pero sabían que no podrían hacer nada bien si no se disculpaban y arreglaban las cosas.

- Esta bien Ruto, -dijo Zelda con voz dura y baja.- discúlpame por molestarte. –serenó su expresión.

- Disculpa… aceptada, -respondió de la misma manera. –tu… ¿me… dis-dis-dis-dis. –Ruto no podía completar la frase, hasta que Saria se acercó a ella y le dio una buena palmada en la espalda. –ME DISCULPARÍAS?

- Estas disculpada. –respondió Zelda.

- Muy bien, -dijo Malon.- ahora, alistémonos rápido. –las 3 chicas se alistaron, mientras que Ruto sólo se arreglaba su cara, después de unos minutos terminaron y bajaron a recepción, ahí sólo encontraron a Link sentado en una banca.

- Buenos días chicas. –saludó Link.

- Buenos días Link. –contestaron casi al unísono.

- Oye, ¿dónde está Ther? Hace rato escuchamos que bajó después de ti. –le preguntó Zelda.

- En un momento regresa, fue a preparar a los caballos y arreglar unos asuntos. –respondió.

- ¿Asuntos? ¿Qué clase de. –no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ther entró en ese momento.

- Buenos días chicas. Veo que ya están preparadas, –Las saludó Ther.- así que, ¿por qué no comenzamos las actividades del día?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó Saria.

- Primero: almorzar, no hay que comenzar el día con el estomago vacío, -una sonrisa pícara se le formó en su rostro. –después, iremos a entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar? –preguntó Malon.

- Sí, para ver que tan buenas son con las armas. –antes de que las chicas pudieran hacer otra pregunta o alegar por el entrenamiento, Ther dio media vuelta y salió de la posada seguido de Link. Las 4 chicas se miraron entre ellas, no les agradaba la idea de entrenar con armas reales, y mucho menos cuando no tenían experiencia. Después de unos instantes, Zelda habló al resto de las chicas.

- Bueno, ¿qué podría salir mal? –y así, las 4 salieron de la posada.

* * *

><p>En una cueva, en alguna parte del Cañón Ikana/

Un chico caminaba apresuradamente por la alfombra hacia el trono, cuando llegó a él, se arrodillo y se quitó la mochila que traía puesta.

- Señor, he regresado después de haber cumplido tu mandato… lo he logrado. –decía orgulloso viendo a su superior.

- Si es verdad, muéstrame el fruto de tu misión. –le dijo, el chico abrió la mochila y de ahí saco una máscara. La máscara tenía la forma de un hombre de pelo blanco que salía de algo parecido a un gorro, con tatuajes rojos y azules en su frente y mejillas, la sacudió y la postró en frente del brujo; él la tomo y la miró por unos segundos, después, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el chico.

- ¿Y las demás? –preguntó, el joven se extraño al oirlo.

- ¿Las demás? Disculpe, pero usted me ordeno que le trajera esta. –respondió. El hechicero se enfureció y arremetió contra el joven dándole una bofetada en la cara.

- ¡IMBECIL! ¡Por sentido común debiste haberme traído también las otras 3! –el mago esperaba una respuesta por parte del chico, pero al ver que sólo se quedó inmóvil con una mano en la cara sintiendo el ardor, le dijo:

- No importa, con haber traído la principal es suficiente… Pero, la próxima vez que te ordene algo, hazlo bien, ¿entendido? –dijo seriamente, él asintió.

- ¿¡Entendido!? –repitió.

- Sí… señor…

- Bien, ahora largo, puedes hacer lo que quieras el resto del día. –el hombre se sentó de nuevo en el trono con la máscara en sus manos; el joven se levantó, recogió la mochila y salió con los ojos llenos de furia, trató de calmarse recordando una cosa… su furia se desvaneció y en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo.<p>

Seré sincero, no había escrito en un buen tiempo lo sé, le había perdido el interés a la historia, no sabía cómo continuarla y no sabía que tanto me iba a tardar… ahora, después de más de medio año, la retomo para poder terminar lo que un día empecé, no quiero ser de esos autores que empiezan una historia y la dejan justo cuando se pone interesante la trama… casi me vuelvo uno de ellos. Así que estoy de vuelta.

Bueno, yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos.

The White Demon


	10. Capítulo 10: Un secreto para todos

A este paso terminaré esto en 3 años _

Hola a todos y todas, espero que la vida les este sonriendo y que se encuentren bien. Aquí regreso con la décima parte de esta "gran" historia.

Sin nada más que decir, comencemos.

* * *

><p>Los chicos se encontraban en los campos de Termina por la entrada Sur de la ciudad, sobre los caballos como habían planeado. Estaban parados pensando un buen lugar para entrenar.<p>

- ¿Tú qué piensas Ther? ¿Te parece bien que entrenemos en los campos? –Le preguntó Link.

- Mmmm… no estoy muy seguro; es buen lugar para poner a prueba tus habilidades y eso, pero creo que es bastante peligroso para ellas, no están acostumbradas a pelear, y más porque hay muchas criaturas salvajes… tengo una idea, pero no sé qué te parezca.

- Dime.

- Bueno, el rancho Romani es muy grande, no se correría ningún peligro y se puede entrenar con armamento… el único problema sería Malon.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿No he hecho algo malo? –dijo algo nerviosa.

- No es eso, es sólo que… como recordarás, hay "dobles" de las personas de Hyrule, entre ellas tú. –dijo Link.

- Y no sólo una. –agregó Ther.

- ¿He?

- Se refiere a que hay 2: una de tu misma edad… y otra adulta. –Malon y las demás se quedaron sorprendidas, había una Malon niña y una Malon adulta en esas tierras, algo imposible de creer, aunque viendo que había dobles de la mayoría de las personas que conocía de Hyrule, ya no sabían que era imposible.

- Eso… es… ¡INCREÍBLE! –En el rostro de Malon se formó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de emoción; mientras que los demás se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

- ¿Increíble? ¿Esto no te parece extraño? ¿No te da miedo poder conocer a una persona que se ve cómo te verás de adulta? –preguntó Saria.

- Para nada, quisiera ver como seré de grande, saber si podré tener el cabello más largo, o qué tan alta seré, quiero saber muchas cosas de mi yo futura. – Sus ojos seguían brillando con una gran luz radiante, mientras que al resto de los chicos le rodaba una gota de sudor por la sien.

- Aunque parezca genial, no podemos ir así sin más. Sería terrible si te vieras a ti misma... o a tus "dobles" mejor dicho. –Dijo Zelda.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Esconderme detrás de alguno de ustedes? ¿Cambiar de apariencia para que no me reconozcan? –En ese momento a Link le llegó una idea a la mente y chasqueó lo dedos.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? –Le preguntó Ther.

- Así es, es una idea extraña, pero puede que funcione.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó Zelda

- Les diré cuando estemos cerca del rancho. No se preocupen, no necesitaremos esconderla ni nada de eso. –Y así los 3 caballos echaron a andar en dirección al rancho.

* * *

><p>Por el Cañón Ikana/

Iván se movía por su habitación de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo papeles de allá para acá, guardando y sacando cosas de cajones y baúles, todo el cuarto era un desorden con todo lo que hacía. La habitación en la que se encontraba no era muy grande, apenas había una pequeña cama y una mesa de trabajo arrinconada, todo el lugar era de piedra, prácticamente la habitación era una cueva con una puerta de madera en una de las paredes, varias antorchas dispersadas por el cuarto iluminaban muy bien el lugar. Después de unos minutos, Iván se sentó exhausto en la silla de la mesa para aclarar sus ideas:

- _Tranquilo, -_Se decía en su mente.- _todo saldrá bien, no te angusties. Él no sospecha nada, cree que estoy de su lado, y eso es muy bueno, me da demasiada ventaja para que el plan se lleve a cabo._ –Se estiro un poco y luego tomo el pequeño bulto que estaba en la mesa_.- ¿de dónde rayos habrá sacado esto Ther? Él no es alguien al que le gusten este tipo de cosas. –_desenvolvió el trapo para dejar al descubierto el brazalete de cuero con 3 piedras. –A decir verdad, es muy hermoso, para ser algo tan poderoso. –Se dijo.- Bueno, no importa, esto me ayudará bastante. –volvió a envolverlo y lo guardo en la pequeña mochila que colgada en el respaldo de la silla. –Será mejor que continúe limpiando este desorden, no puedo dejar cosas importantes a la vista de todos. –Y así, se levantó de la silla y siguió organizando sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Por el camino de leche/

Los jóvenes detuvieron los caballos y bajaron de ellos al lado de unos arbustos antes de entrar al rancho Romani.

- Bueno, ahora dinos cuál es tu idea. –preguntó Ther, mientras que Link tomó su mochila y buscaba dentro de ella, hasta que, después de unos instantes, sacó la máscara Goron.

- Esta es mi idea. –le respondió mostrando a todos la máscara. Ther comprendió lo que quería decir y se limito a sonreír, pero las chicas no sabían a qué se refería Link.

- ¿Enserio piensas que una simple máscara podrá ocultar a Malon? –preguntó Ruto sarcástica.

- No es una simple máscara, -empezó a decir Link.- es una máscara de transformación.

- ¿Transformación? –preguntó Saria.

- Así es, quien lleve puesta esta máscara tomará la forma de la misma, en este caso, tomará la forma de un Goron. –Contestó con una sonrisa. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con una expresión de incredulidad; el ver esto, Ther les dijo:

- Al parecer no creerán hasta que vean. Malon, ponte la máscara. –Malon dudó por unos segundos, al final tomó la máscara, observó el rostro de la misma y la puso boca abajo para ponérsela. Al momento de que la máscara entro en contacto con su rostro se empezó a fusionar con ella, crujidos y unos cuantos gemidos se escuchaban, en un instante una ráfaga de luz rodeo por completo a Malon, los demás se cubrieron los ojos con su antebrazo, cuando bajo la luz vieron a Malon, ya no como una persona, ahora como una goron.

- OH… POR… HYLIA… -Exclamaron lentamente las tres chicas anonadadas.

- Soy… soy… ¿u-una goron? –Malon examinaba su nuevo cuerpo mirándolo de un rincón a otro.

- Así es, esta máscara es muy especial por esa cuestión: puede convertirte en un goron. –Respondió Link.

- … ¡INCREIBLE! –Exclamó Malon dando un pequeño salto, causando un leve temblor en el suelo.

- ¿¡Enserio piensas eso!? ¡Te has convertido en una goron! ¡Deberías estar asustada en vez de alegre! –Dijo una desesperada Ruto.

- Tú pensarás eso, para mi es genial. Tengo una piel tan dura como la roca, tengo brazos grandes y fuertes y puedo hacerme bolita y rodar. ¡Es más que genial! –Le respondió entusiasmada Malon.

- Yo quiero de la que se fuma Malon. –Le susurró suavemente Saria a Zelda al oído, causando que esta última dejara escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué la risa? –Preguntó Ther.

- Nada nada, recordé un chiste. –Respondió Zelda tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Debe de ser muy bueno, –Dijo Saria siguiéndole el juego.- aunque ahora no es momento de chistes, debemos de empezar por lo primero.

- Tienes razón, -Dijo Link- lleguemos al rancho y comencemos. –Todos, excepto Malon, se montaron a los caballos y empezaron a galopar en dirección al rancho.

- ¡HEY! ¡Espérenme! –Malon se hizo bolita y comenzó a rodar detrás de ellos. En el corto trayecto del camino de leche al rancho, Link recordó los momentos en los que se ponía las máscaras para que lo ayudaran en alguna batalla en especial, a lo cual se le vino a la mente un pensamiento:

_- Que raro, las veces en las que me ponía las máscaras gritaba al revivir el dolor que vivieron sus dueños, y ahora que Malon se la puso no paso nada, sólo algunos gruñidos pero solo eso… me pregunto si será porque la pena de esas almas ya ha sido aliviada. _–Al pensar esto se le formo una pequeña sonrisa. Pocos segundos habían pasado y ya se encontraban a mitad de la pequeña vereda que daba al establo y a la casa del rancho, desde ahí Link pudo alcanzar a ver el singular globo de Romani y a ella caminando con tranquilidad con su arco en la mano como era habitual.

- ¡Romani! –Saludó gritando, provocando que ella volteara hacia él, se tapo con su mano los rayos del sol que no la dejaban ver, y mirando mejor pudo reconocer a Link.

- ¡Saltamontes! –Gritó con gran alegría al ver a su viejo amigo. Los 3 caballos y Malon disminuyeron la marcha hasta detenerse por completo a escasos metros de ella.

- Cuanto tiempo Romani. –Dijo Link bajándose del caballo junto con los demás.

- Lo mismo digo saltamontes. –Romani fue hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo. Por su parte, las chicas estaban atónitas viendo el increíble parentesco que tenía la chica con Malon, sin duda eran idénticas. Después de unos segundos Link y Romani dejaron de abrazarse.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía saltamontes, más de 2 años, has crecido mucho –se apartó un poco para poder ver a Link de arriba abajo- y también te has puesto más guapo. –Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Romani dejó escapar una pequeña risilla, mientras que las demás chicas se pusieron algo celosas por el comentario de Romani. –por cierto, veo que has venido acompañado. –Dijo mirando a los demás.

- Así es, deja te presento a todos. –Así, una por una fue presentando a las chicas, las cuales reflejaban su gran nerviosismo al ver la gran similitud de Malon con Romani, después de presentarlas se dirigió hacia Ther:

- Y por último, él es

- Ther, –Romani lo interrumpió.- ya lo conocía.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Link.

- Sí, -Respondió Ther.- la conocí cuando empecé a buscar a los dueños de las cartas que te entregue.

- Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado. –Dijo Link.

- Aun así, es bueno volverte a ver y saber que estas bien. –Dijo Romani dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo. –Ther le devolvió la sonrisa, causando un ligero sonrojo a Romani.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde esta tu hermana? Quisiera saludarla. –Dijo Link.

-Ups, habrá un problema con eso, Cremia fue a hacer una entrega al Bar Lácteo y se quedará hasta tarde con Anju. Lo siento. –Link pudo percatarse que Malon se desanimaba un poco.

- Oh, bueno, qué se le va a hacer. En fin, venimos aquí para ver si podíamos entrenar en el rancho, ya sabes, con espadas y eso.

- Por supuesto, -Dijo Romani.- por mí no hay problema, sólo cuiden no lastimarse ni lastimar a las vacas que están pasteando, ¿entendido?

- Entendido. –Respondió Link, de repente un extraño sonido llamó la atención de todos, un sonoro gruñido que provenía del estómago de Ruto, ella se limitó a sonreír avergonzada.

- Jeje lo siento, es que estoy hambrienta. –Dijo.

- Supongo que no han almorzado, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Romani; todos negaron con la cabeza.- Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si entran a almorzar? Puedo prepararles algo.

- Eso sería grandioso, -Dijo Link.- pero no queremos causar ninguna molestia.

- ¡Para nada! Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos, además de que te estaría devolviendo un favor, ya que tú me ayudaste mucho con "ellos" –Dijo esto último como un susurro.

- ¿"Ellos"? ¿A quiénes te refieres? –Preguntó Zelda curiosa.

- Vamos, se los platicaré adentro. –Romani dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa seguido por el grupo de recién llegados que acababa de conocer.

* * *

><p>En una cueva, por el Cañón Ikana/

El hechicero se encontraba sentado, como era de costumbre, en su gran trono, seguía contemplando la máscara que le había traído su mejor soldado y su pupilo… el chico al cual había reclutado en una de sus invasiones le resulto muy útil para incontables propósitos y misiones, en especial, en los que había hecho en los últimos días…

.:.:.:. Flashback .:.:.:.:.

Una vez terminado de saquear la medio reconstruida aldea con la que había arrasado pocos meses antes, se dio cuenta que de entre los escombros se levantaba una pequeña silueta de un chico, el cual llevaba una espada en la mano, respiraba con dificultad y se podía alcanzar a notar heridas en varias partes del cuerpo, en especial en los brazos. El joven se quedo inmóvil por un rato, después, empezó a correr entre las ruinas y los cuerpos de su gente hacia él. Varias de sus criaturas se abalanzaron sobre él intentando detenerlo, pero él las asesinaba de un solo golpe o las esquivaba con una agilidad increíble, parecía volar entre ellos. El mago lo veía acercarse poco a poco, más allá del odio que veía en los ojos del chico, podía ver un gran poder escondido en su interior, un enorme potencial de guerrero, un potencial que solo podía hacerse una cosa con él: explotarlo. El hechicero no espero demasiado, antes de que el chico arremetiera contra él, hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos deteniéndolo de golpe y haciéndolo levitar hasta él con un hechizo, el muchacho forcejeaba en vano intentando liberarse del conjuro, pero lo único que logró fue agotarse por el esfuerzo. El mago espero a que serenara, y luego de varios minutos, comenzó a hablar:

- Chico, eres muy valiente, y en especial muy estúpido al atacarme de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que solo eres un niño.

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! –Gritó enfurecido dejando ver una mirada de un profundo odio en su rostro.

- Oh, sí que lo eres, eres solo un niño, un patético muchachito berrinchudo que está enojado porque han matado a todos sus pobres amiguitos. –El chico le lanzó un escupitajo a la cara, provocando que el hechicero se enfureciera y lanzara al joven con fuerza al suelo.- ¡Insolente!, deja que te diga algo. Sí, eres solo un niño indefenso y lleno de ira, pero yo te puedo convertir en hombre, yo puedo enseñarte a ser un verdadero guerrero, solo ven conmigo y te enseñare todo lo-.

- ¡NI ESTANDO LOCO ME UNIRIA A TI! ¡PREFIERO QUE ME MATES A QUE SEA UNO MÁS EN TU MALDITO EJERCITO! –Lo interrumpió gritándole con rabia, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se disponía a atacar. El mago anticipó sus intenciones y lo agarró del brazo.

- Escúchame, lo has perdido todo, amigos, familia, hogar, TODO. Lo único que te queda es morir como todo un cobarde y unirte a aquellos que ahora están ardiendo en el infierno; o seguirme, venir conmigo y ser alguien en esta vida. Te puedo dar todo lo que has perdido y más: poder, riqueza, grandeza, y gratificaciones que jamás creíste que tendrías en tu patética vida. –El chico no se movía, permanecía firme mirando fijamente a los ojos del mago. Se creó un silencio entre ellos, hasta que el hechicero decidió romperlo con una insinuación bastante alarmante: - ¿Por qué crees que tu amigo Ther se fue de aquí? –El joven muchacho se estremeció al oírlo, ¿cómo podía saber él que Ther se había marchado- ¿Por qué crees que te abandonó antes de que llegáramos? ¿He? ¿Crees enserio que fue por ayuda? ¡Él se fue de aquí para evitar que lo mataran! –Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente, todas las criaturas miraban la escena, atentos a cualquier reacción del chico; al cabo de unos segundos el hechicero lo soltó- Te abandonó chico, se fue de aquí sabiendo que vendríamos… te dejó aquí, sólo… y te traicionó.

Iván no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar; aquel que era su mejor amigo fue el primero en dejarlo. Aquel que le prometió que volvería ya se encontraba lejos y había evitado el terrible destino que corrió su gente. _Ther, ¿enserio hiciste eso?, _pensaba, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a esa situación, _¿enserio te fuiste para evitar el ataque y olvidarte de nosotros? ¿Enserio huiste para evitar morir? ¿Enserio… me abandonaste? _ Se dejó caer pesadamente de rodillas soltando la espada, lagrimas empezaron aflorar en sus ojos, miraba el suelo inexpresivamente; el mago le puso una mano en el hombro, provocando que volteara a verlo, entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Iván sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer, y lo que iba a hacer, y sabía que no lo lograría sin ayuda; en modo de respuesta se secó las lágrimas, se levantó lentamente, endureció su rostro y dijo sombríamente:

- Vengarme, voy a vengarme. Iré contigo.

.:.:.:. Fin del flashback.:.:.:.:.

Al hechicero le había resultado bastante sencillo haber convencido a Iván de unirse a él, más con la idea de que Ther lo hubiera abandonado, ese fue el detonante que lo ayudó a tener a ese gran guerrero entre sus tropas. Ahí sentado en su trono, recordó lo que vino a hacer en aquellas tierras de Termina: _El plan. El hechizo. _Más allá de venir a buscar los artefactos que anhelaba poseer, llegó ahí por un propósito más grande que ese. Se dirigió a uno de los soldados que custodiaban cerca de él.

- Hey, ¿Qué día es hoy? –le preguntó.

- Es sábado, mi señor.

- No imbécil, el número.

- Ha… 12, mi señor.

- ¿¡SÁBADO 12!? –se levantó sobresaltado de su asiento- ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME LO HA DICHO!? –gritó más preocupado que enfurecido.

- ¿Pasa algo malo señor? –preguntó alarmado el soldado al que le había preguntado.

- ¡SÍ! ¡TRAE A IVÁN DE INMEDIATO! –El soldado salió corriendo con dirección a la habitación del joven. Mientras esperaba a que llegara, el mago estaba caminando de un lado a otro con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, algunos de sus soldados que estaban custodiando el camino al trono lo miraban extrañados, nunca habían visto que su señor se pusiera así. Después de unos minutos que a él le parecieron horas, el soldado junto con Ivan estaban cruzando apresuradamente el pasillo directamente al hechicero. Ya estando enfrente de él, el soldado regreso a su puesto e Iván se arrodillo en señal de respeto y preguntó:

- Me ha llamado urgentemente, ¿Ha pasado algo malo señor?

- Sí, ha habido un cambio de planes –le dijo seriamente- tendremos que hacerlo mañana.

- ¿Mañana? –el chico levantó la cabeza extrañado.

- Así es, y será mejor que hagas lo que tienes que hacer ahora mismo, ¿entendido? –Iván sabía a qué se refería y asintió- Muy bien, así que hazlo.

- De inmediato mi señor.-Iván se levantó, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar con paso firme a la salida de la habitación. A pesar del cambio repentino de su superior, a él no le preocupo, porque ya había planeado lo que iba a hacer aquel día en el cual llevaría a cabo su plan. _Nada ni nadie me impedirá vengarme._

* * *

><p>De vuelta al rancho/

- Pero finalmente amaneció y "ellos" se fueron. Así fue como él me ayudó para proteger a las vacas. –Romani terminó de relatar su aventura a lado de Link. Todos la habían escuchado mientras almorzaban, pero ya hacía algunos momentos de eso, ahora permanecían atentos a la historia que Romani acababa de contar.

- Valla, ¿es cierto eso de los visitantes? –Preguntó Zelda.

- Claro que sí; todos los años venían a robarse las vacas, ¿cómo podía mentir sobre eso?

- No es eso, es sólo que me parece difícil de creer.

- Pues tienes que creerlo, es verdad. –Dijo Link.- Por cierto, ¿cómo has hecho estos años para detenerlos?

- No he tenido que hacerlo, desde que los ahuyentaste no han regresado. Por eso te debo mucho.

- Es bueno oír eso; y no me debes nada, es algo que me gusta hacer.

- Bueno, ha sido fantástico escuchar su aventura, -Intervino Ther.- pero es hora de que nos pongamos a entrenar. El tiempo es oro.

- Cierto. Gracias por la comida Romani, estuvo deliciosa. –Dijo Link.

- Gracias, suerte con su entrenamiento. –Le contestó. Ella empezó a recoger los platos mientras el grupo de chicos salían de la casa agradeciendo de nuevo por la hospitalidad de su anfitriona. Al salir, Link, Ther y Zelda agarraron las riendas de sus caballos, Link guio a los demás a un lugar alejado de la casa y de las vacas, un pequeño espacio del rancho en donde podían estar practicando sin dañar algo o a alguien.

- Bien, ¿por dónde empezaremos? –Se preguntó.

- Que tal por lo básico, ¿quién sabe manejar algún tipo de arma? –Les preguntó Ther a las chicas.

- Yo se utilizar la resortera. –Contestó Saria sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña resortera.

- Aparte de la espada, yo se utilizar magia. –Contestó Zelda. Malon y Ruto se miraron entre ellas preocupadas.

- ¿Y ustedes chicas? –Les preguntó Link.

- Pues, yo no sé utilizar ningún arma, apenas un martillo. –Respondió Malon.

- I-igual yo, no se luchar con espada y eso. –Le siguió Ruto.

- Por ti no hay problema Malon, creo que sería mejor que te quedaras como goron, así solo prácticas como golpear bien y como controlarte cuando ruedes. Claro, si estás de acuerdo. –Le dijo Link. Malon se limitó a asentir con una gran sonrisa.- Y contigo Ruto, -Link se dirigió a ella.- no sé si sea bueno que utilices una espada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que crees que no puedo? –Le preguntó enojada.

- No no es eso, es solo que, sabiendo cómo eres, sería mejor que.

- ¡¿Sabiendo cómo soy?! –Lo interrumpió furiosa.- ¡¿Piensas que no puedo manejar una espada por mi forma de ser?! ¡¿Qué soy una inútil en pelea?! Te lo demostraré. –Acto seguido, se dirigió a paso firme hacia Epona, tomó la espada de Link por el mango y la intentó desenfundar, pero le pesaba mucho y apenas pudo moverla; confusa, intentó de nuevo, en vano. Así estuvo algunos segundos hasta que, furiosa y haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, jaló de ella tan fuerte que la alzó por los aires y casi sale volando; a causa de ello perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar contra Malon que no alcanzó a esquivarla, por el empujón de Ruto fue directo hacia Zelda y Saria, que quedaron aplastadas por el enorme peso de Malon. A Link y Ther les rodaron una gota de sudor por la sien mientras veían a las chicas gimiendo adoloridas, este último dijo con un suspiro.

- Este va a ser un día bastante largo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo.<p>

Bueno, en esta ocasión quisiera darles unas grandes y sinceras gracias a Gatt-chan que ha sido mi maestra y mi amiga desde que tuve esta idea de escribir esta historia. Desde el inicio me ayudó en los posible con los primero capítulos y también dándome concejos sobre cómo iniciar en todo esto de fanfic y, a pesar de que también ella estaba escribiendo en ese tiempo la saga de "Romeo y Cenicienta", también se tomaba un tiempo para esta historia, que es tanto mía como suya. De verdad, Gracias Gatt, de corazón.

Yo me despido con la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo.

The White Demon


End file.
